French Kisses
by Lady-Suze
Summary: When Edward saved Bella, she thought she had found the man of her dreams. Both have scars from the past, but start to open up. Will Edward's secret life pull them apart, forever?
1. Villains and Heroes

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta's HollettLA_, _LoriAnnTwiFan, Momma bear and SueBob from Project Team Beta who have helped me get this chapter published. Without them, this would never been good enough to be shown.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**CHAPTER ONE: VILLAINS AND HEROES**

"Stop! Please don't do this to me!" I screamed while trying to fight off an enormous man who had pulled me into a dark alley in the center of Paris. I could feel the bricks dig into my skin as I was being pressed against a wall. His hands were wrapped around my neck, and he used his weight to keep me in place.

"You better shut that pretty little mouth of yours, or I'll make sure you won't enjoy any of this," he breathed into my ear.

I cringed when I felt one of his hands leave my neck and grab my breast. "Please, oh God, please, let me go," I cried. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, but I am going to enjoy the time I have with you," he said huskily. "Just look at those beautiful tits you have, and you're going to be so tight. Mmm, all the fun we're going to have. Don't you think so, sweetheart?" he asked me with an evil grin on his face.

I tried to grab his arms and push them away from my body but stopped as soon as I felt the cold blade of a knife pressed against my throat. "I would stay still if I were you. You do want to be able to walk, hmm... maybe crawl is the better word, _crawl _away from here alive, don't you," he said angrily as he pushed the knife harder into my neck.

I whimpered and felt the tears pool in my eyes as his hand made its way down my body toward the zipper of my jeans. This was it. He was going to rape me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Never in a million years had I thought this would happen to me; I still had so much to accomplish in my life. I was only 24 years old for Christ's sake! I needed to find the love of my life, get married, and start a family! Before all that, though, I wanted to lose my virginity. My former boyfriend did quite a number on me, and now I just don't trust people that easily. Now the first person that was going to have sex with me was this foul bastard, and it would be horrible and against my will.

I was completely overpowered and didn't know what to do. The tears were rolling down my face while I tried to call for help. I had just shut my eyes and began to pray when I suddenly felt the weight of my attacker being lifted off me. I fell to my knees and opened my eyes to see what was happening.

Two men dressed in black suits were dragging my attacker away from me and starting to land swift kicks to his stomach. A third man came over to where I was kneeling on the pavement. He was tall, muscular, and broad shouldered. He had reddish-brown hair that lay in disarray on the top of his head. His jaw was sharp, covered with subtle dark stubble, and he had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen.

"Excuse me, miss ... miss, are you alright?" he asked me with a velvet voice. I snapped out of my dazed state and tried to stand up.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Um... I mean, I'm fine now," I answered as I tried to wrap my head around everything that had happened in the last few minutes. "Thank you so much for saving me," I continued. "I don't even know what I would have done if you hadn't passed by and seen me. Oh my God, he tried to ... Oh my..." I started to hyperventilate as I thought back to my attacker's intentions and tried my hardest to control my breathing.

"Miss, you've got to calm down. Take some deep breaths."

I tried to follow his suggestion, but I started to feel light headed. My vision started to blur, and before I knew it, everything had faded into the dark.

* * *

My head was throbbing, and it felt like I'd had too much to drink. I was lying on something soft and was covered with several large, warm blankets. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I recognized my bedroom and noticed that my feet were elevated. I tried to remember how I got into my bed when it all came back to me in a rush: the walk home from work, the guy who grabbed me and tried to rape me, and the beautiful stranger who rescued me. My heart started to beat faster, and my hands started to shake as I relived those memories.

A voice spoke from the arm chair in the corner of my bedroom. "You really should calm down, you know. You're safe here. I don't think I can handle you fainting on me again." I turned my head to get a better look, when the man who I recognized as my rescuer stood up and slowly made his way to the edge of my bed. I tried to sit up straight and started to throw the blankets from my body when his voice interrupted me.

"Don't try to sit up. You better lie down for a little while longer and keep yourself warm. You'll get dizzy otherwise," he said, his words laced with worry.

"How… How did you get in here?" I asked. "How did I get in here? How did you find me in that alley, and who the hell are you anyway? I mean, I'm not ungrateful or anything; thank you so much for saving me, but I don't really know you."

"Well, Miss Isabella Swan, if you stop talking for just a minute, I will answer all of your questions." He smirked and proceeded to sit on the edge of my bed. "I was walking home from work with my two brothers, and passed the alley when we heard screaming. We decided to check it out and see if we could offer any help. When we got there, we saw you being held against the wall with a knife pressed into your neck and pulled your attacker away from you. After I was sure my brothers could take care of that scum, I came back to where you were kneeling. Before I could do anything else, you passed out. I found your passport and keys to your apartment in your bag, and I brought you here. That's how we got here. I sent my brothers to get you something to eat," he continued. "I looked in your cupboards for something to prepare, but I didn't find anything. You need to get some groceries," he said while smiling warmly. "Anyway, I sent my brothers to get you some soup and bread. It's important to eat something after you faint, to get your sugar levels up again," he finished.

"What's your name?" I asked as soon as he was finished. I really wanted to know the name of the gorgeous man sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward, please call me Bella," I said. "I just want to thank you for saving me. I really don't know what I would have done if you didn't pass by. You didn't have to send your brothers for food. You have done so much already." Right as I finished my sentence, there were three sharp knocks on the door. I started to get up, but Edward quickly stopped me and left the bedroom. I heard low voices murmur to each other in the other room and tried to shake off a feeling of unease that crept upon me. I didn't feel comfortable with strange men being inside my apartment when I was unable to see them. I knew Edward was there, and I assume it was his brothers at the door, but I had only known him for fifteen minutes and didn't fully trust him.

I heard my apartment door closing and saw Edward entering with a plastic bag in his hands. He put the bag down on my dresser and took out a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"I hope you like tomato soup," he said while turning back around to face me.

"I do," I answered him softly while propping some pillows against the headboard and sitting up straight. "There aren't a lot of things that I don't like, so you can't really go wrong with food." I felt a small smile make its way across my face.

"That's good to know," Edward replied while walking over and handing me the soup. "There's bread over there if you're interested."

"I'll just start with the soup, thank you," I answered. "Was that your brothers at the door?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. "They wanted to know if you were alright, and if you needed anything else, but I've sent them home." He picked up the armchair and put it beside my bed before sitting down. After a few moments of silence with the sounds of me eating my soup as the only noise in the room, Edward cleared his throat and asked me if I needed anything else.

"No, thank you," I answered him, "but there must be something I can do to repay you for your help?" I asked him.

"There really isn't anything that I need…" he started to say.

"There must be something," I said, interrupting him. "I'm just so grateful that you saved me. I want to do something for you in return."

He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Let me think about it, okay?"

I hummed in agreement and continued to eat my soup when I heard a cell phone ring.

Edward reached into his pocket as he stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to take this call," he said while walking out of my room.

The phone ringing reminded me that I really needed to call Angela, my best friend. I really didn't feel like staying home alone tonight. Angela and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. Our parents were friends and that friendship just flowed over to us. She was also the reason why I got my job. She's a math teacher at one of the most prestigious schools in Paris, and her recommendation got me a job as a chemistry and physics teacher at that same school. I loved teaching, the days were never dull, and the holidays were a nice bonus too.

Edward walked back into the room after I had finished calling Angela and telling her what had happened. She was shocked and said she'd be right over.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but that was my dad," Edward said. "There are some problems at work and he needs me to be there, so I better get going. Are you going to be alright?" he asked me.

Immediately a feeling of fear came over me. I didn't want to stay here alone. What if that man followed us and knew where I lived. He would see Edward leave and then come back. "I know that I really can't ask you for anything more, considering everything you've already done for me," I started. "But… I just called my best friend, Angela. She is going to be here in about fifteen minutes, and I don't really feel comfortable staying alone right now. So, um… could you maybe stay until she gets here?" I stammered while I looked down to my now empty bowl of soup.

"Sure, Bella," Edward replied. "I don't mind waiting another fifteen minutes, and I understand that it must be difficult for you to stay home alone right now."

"Thank you, Edward. That makes me feel better already, and thanks for the soup." I got out of bed and took the empty bowl to the kitchen. I returned to the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Edward. "So, you need to go to work,…" Edward hummed in agreement. "What exactly is it that you do?" I asked him.

"I work for my family's company. My father is my boss. It's not really interesting, but if something is wrong, I need to be there," he said dismissively. I had a feeling there was more happening, but Edward seemed reluctant to talk about work, so I quickly dropped the subject. "Tell me about your job," he then continued to say. "What do you do for a living?"

"I teach Chemistry and Physics at a high school in the neighborhood."

"Wow, that's impressive! I couldn't see myself trying to teach stubborn, hormonal teens," he said while laughing softly.

"Well, someone has got to do it," I said with a smile on my face. "They're not too bad… okay, no, that's not true. They are stubborn and hormonal, but I can't see myself doing anything else. I love it."

"You know, Bella," Edward started to say, "I think I know what you can do to repay me."

"Oh, good," I said.

"You can let me come over tomorrow, to make sure you're alright." He had a lopsided smile on his face while looking at me.

"That's not really something for me to do," I said, confused.

"I know." He smirked. "If it would make you feel better, we can have lunch together. I'll come back tomorrow and bring something to eat. I just want to make sure you're okay, and you don't really have any food in here, so it'll be a good thing for me to bring you some groceries," he pointed out.

"You really don't have to do all of that…" I began to argue, but Edward quickly shushed me.

"I want to, Bella," he assured me.

Before I could answer, I heard someone knock on my door. I opened it and saw Angela standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Bella, oh my God, are you okay?" she asked. "Are you hurt? Do we need to go see a doctor?" She continued to ask me questions as she gave me a hug and walked into the living room. "You must be Edward," she said and walked right up to him. "Thank you, Edward, for saving Bella, and thank your brothers, too. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'll make sure my brothers know you thanked them, Angela. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work. I'll see you later, Bella," he said and walked out of my apartment.

When I heard the door close behind him and was alone with Angela, my emotions got the best of me. I felt calm when I was in Edward's presence, but seeing Angela broke my resolve to keep my emotions in check. Tears started rolling freely over my face, and I felt dirty, used. I still felt his hands all over my body. Angela tried to calm me down by suggesting I take a shower. She turned on the water, telling me she'd be right outside the door when I was done. I scrubbed my skin until it felt raw and stepped out. We put on our pajamas and crawled under the covers of my bed. We ended up talking until my voice was hoarse and my eyes started to droop.

Angela told me she would call the school in the morning and tell them that I wasn't going to attend for the rest of the week. We agreed that I needed some time to get my emotions under control and work through the trauma I had experienced.

Before I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but see piercing green eyes looking back at me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you would let me know what you think.**

**xxx**

**Lady-Suze**


	2. Park walks and Vietnamese food

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been working on a one-shot for a contest, but I'll tell you more about it later. The next chapters should be up much quicker from now on.**

**I would like to thank ****LoriAnnTwiFan****, ****tiffanyanne3****, ****ruthperk**** and**** hyacinthgirl18**** from Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: ****PARK WALKS AND VIETNAMES FOOD**

Angela woke me up in the morning, telling me she had to leave for work and asking if I would be all right. I gave a small grunt to acknowledge that I had heard her before turning over, pulling the blankets closer to my body and falling back asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later with sunlight streaming onto my face. I turned around to face the alarm and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. It had been a long time since I had slept this long.

I threw the blankets off and made my way over to the bathroom. The hot water of the shower soothed my aching muscles as I took my time relaxing, letting the thoughts flow freely in my head. My breathing started to accelerate. I began feeling sick, and the hairs on my arms stood up straight as the images of my attack flew before my eyes; his face filled with lust, his hands on my body, and the knife pressed against my throat. I felt uneasy, like I was being watched, but I assured myself that I was safe inside my apartment.

He couldn't find me here.

I repeated it over and over inside my head. _He can't find you here. He can't find you here. You're safe, Bella. He can't find you here…_

I felt my breathing return to normal and continued washing my hair and lathering myself with rose-scented soap. I felt safe inside the small shower, with the falling water that blocked out all the other sounds, and the warm steam that encompassed me. I rinsed off my body and reluctantly turned off the water, stepping outside my protective bubble.

I had wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair and was walking toward my closet when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled as I quickly threw on the first clothes I saw and tossed the towels back in the bathroom. "I'm almost there," I said as I ran a brush through my still damp locks and made my way over to the door. My heart began to flutter when I looked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey," I said shyly as Edward appeared in front of me. _Edward…_ I sighed inwardly. He was as beautiful as I remembered. I let my eyes wander quickly. He was wearing simple black trousers with a gray-white striped sweater and a black coat.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled, motioning to my wet hair. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No, not at all. I just finished my shower. Your timing was perfect," I assured him, twirling a lock of hair between my fingers. When he smiled, his entire face lit up, and I couldn't stop the smile that erupted on my face, matching his.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Edward asked while holding up two bags of groceries. "I don't think I can show you my cooking skills in your hallway," he continued, laughing softly.

"Oh, yes, sure," I said, flustered, while moving to the side. "Please, come in."

Edward was still laughing to himself as he passed me and walked straight into the kitchen.

I closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to get my embarrassment under control before following him. I took a seat at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from my living room and watched Edward open and close different cupboards. He took out two plates, a pan, and some knives and forks, placing them on the counter.

"What's in all the shopping bags?" I asked curiously.

"I was at the store this morning to get the ingredients for our lunch and decided to bring you some extra groceries too. Your cupboards were empty when I went through them last night, and I didn't think you would've gone to the store today," he explained. "Seems like I'm right too." He winked at me before he began unpacking the bags.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know. I can get my own groceries," I said. "But, thanks anyway." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella," Edward replied as he was still putting away groceries in my cupboards and refrigerator.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I slipped of the barstool and pulled out two glasses.

"Some water would be nice, thank you."

I filled the glasses and handed one to Edward before taking my previous spot at the breakfast bar. "So, what are you going to make?" I asked.

"Well, since I don't really have a talent for cooking, I decided to start with something simple. I can make some mean _croques messieurs_," he responded proudly.

I hummed in approval. "It's been a while since I've had them."

"Good, then you'll certainly enjoy mine," Edward said as he put slices of ham and cheese between buttered pieces of bread and baked them. "Can you make a salad?" he asked.

I nodded before quickly washing some lettuce and putting it in a bowl with some onion, tomatoes and vinegar. I put the bowl on the breakfast bar as Edward placed a plate in front of me. The croques messieurs were baked perfectly, and they smelled amazing.

"It looks good," I said before taking a bite.

Edward murmured a quiet 'thank you' before starting to eat his own. We stayed silent while finishing our lunch. There were no sounds other than the scraping of knives and forks on plates, and the occasional hum of approval. I kept stealing glances at the man sitting next to me, and caught Edward doing the same. He smiled softly before turning back to his food. I didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. I was comfortable just eating my lunch and I thought Edward felt the same. After we were done, we quickly washed the dishes and took a seat on the couch in my living room.

"Didn't you have to work today?" I asked curiously, breaking the quiet.

"I took the day off," Edward said. "They know I have my cell phone with me, so they'll call if they need me." The atmosphere suddenly turned serious as Edward asked me how I was feeling.

I sighed and looked everywhere but at him. "I'm as well as can be expected, I think," I said. "I don't think about what happened as long as someone is with me, but when I'm alone…" I trailed off. "I'm trying to work through it. It could have been a lot worse."

Edward softly tilted my head up, so he could look me in the eye. "Have you been outside?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I haven't been awake for very long, so I haven't had time. And even if I had, just the thought of going outside alone terrifies me." The sun was shining, and I had to admit that a walk outside might have done me some good. But I couldn't make myself leave my apartment.

"I think I can help you with that," Edward said and smiled encouragingly. "Come on," he said as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. "Grab your coat and put on your shoes. We're going to the park."

"Edward, I don't know if that's such a good idea." I hesitated while panic started to set in. I couldn't go outside. What if my attacker found me and followed me back to my apartment? I might be safe inside my apartment, but I wasn't outside. As long as he was walking freely through the streets of Paris, I would be vulnerable, because he could catch me again.

"Nothing will happen, Bella. The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day, and you and I are going for a walk through the park. Together. I'll be there every step of the way, so don't be afraid. If it's too much, just say the words, and I'll bring you back home," he assured me.

When Edward saw that I still hadn't moved an inch, he came back over and sat down next to me. His clear green eyes met mine, and I could see the patience and concern in them, reassuring me that he would be there for me. He held his hand out to me, and I hesitated for a moment before placing mine in his. He slowly reached out to take my other hand that was tightly clutching a pillow and started lightly rubbing circles on the palms of both my hands. The gesture immediately calmed me down, and the feeling of unease started disappearing.

"The first step is the hardest. The rest will follow," Edward said softly, still looking me in the eye. "Trust me, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He stood up and pulled me with him. We slowly made our way to the door while I was still clutching one of Edward's hands in mine. Edward must have sensed my reluctance to go, because he gently squeezed my hand and whispered assuring words into my ear. "We'll be together. You'll be fine."

"Okay." I sighed before grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

The wind was blowing softly as we made our way over to _Parc de la Villette_. I lived in a small, but cozy apartment in _Quartier Latin_, just below the Seine in the center of Paris, and we had to take the subway to the edges of the city, where the park was situated.

I loved walking through _Parc de la Villette_. It was modern and had everything a person needed. It had a science center, a conservatorium, a concert hall and even a giant movie theater. But that's not why I loved walking through it. It was the large patches of green grass, trees and the red kiosks that stood throughout it. The park was also filled with life. There was always something to do, something to see.

Edward and I were silently walking side by side, soaking up the rays of sunshine and breathing in the clean air. We took a seat in the grass, and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"You're smiling," Edward pointed out, while cocking an eyebrow. "I told you the first step was the hardest." He answered my smile with one of his own. "Tell me something about yourself, Bella."

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, grinning.

"Everything," he said. "But you can start with the basics, like your birthday, favorite food, favorite place you want to visit… I can go on and on."

"My birthday is September thirteenth," I began, "and my favorite food is actually a dessert. My grandmother made the best chocolate mousse ever. I don't really have a favorite place to visit. There are so many places I want to visit, like New York and Sydney, Machu Picchu, New Zealand, China and so on. I want to see it all."

"That certainly is an extensive list you've got there," Edward agreed.

"I know." I laughed. "What about you?"

"My birthday is June twentieth, I'm twenty-five years old, and my favorite food is a good lasagna. It doesn't have to be an elaborate meal for me. Just give me some lasagna, and I'm happy," he answered.

I found myself lying on my side, facing Edward and running my fingers through the green grass as I listened to him talk about his family. He had two older brothers, Jasper and Emmett, who were twenty-six and twenty-seven years old and also worked at the same company that he did. Emmett married Rosalie two years ago, and Jasper had a fiancée named Alice. Alice and Rosalie owned a boutique in the center of Paris and also sold their own designs. Edward's dad, Carlisle, ran the company where the three brothers worked, and Esme, his mom, stayed at home. You could tell by the way Edward talked about his family that he loved each and every one of them dearly.

Edward's eyes were so expressive while he was talking. I could see every emotion he was feeling. Right now, talking about his family, his eyes shimmered with joy and love. I must have been staring, because Edward suddenly stopped talking and raised his eyebrow, smirking. I felt embarrassed at having been caught staring, but laughed it off. There was no point denying it.

"I feel like I have been talking and talking and haven't let you say a single thing," Edward announced. "Tell me about your family."

I sighed and averted my eyes from his. "I'm an only child," I began. "My mom and dad thought one child was enough, so I never really got to experience a big family." I looked up and saw Edward watching me intently with worry etched across his face. "My dad was amazing; Charlie was my hero. I think my got my love for teaching from him. He was a science teacher and always showed me these tricks, like throwing dry ice in water. The water starts bubbling and smoking, so I used to pretend I was making potions like a witch." Edward started laughing quietly.

"Yes, I know, I had quite the imagination when I was little." I smiled. "My mom, Renee, was very artistic. She used to paint for hours and hours, but she never sold any of her paintings. She worked at the Rodin Museum, here in Paris. She gave tours, so she still felt like she was doing something artistic. I still remember the way our house always seemed to change. There were always new paintings on the walls."

"They sound like great parents," Edward said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"They were," I agreed before taking a deep breath and continuing. "They died a couple of years ago while I was still in college. They were in a car crash."

Edward gently took my hand and squeezed it lightly, telling me he was still listening.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. The police standing at my front door, telling me they didn't make it. There was a malfunction in their car. The brakes had gone out and they hit a tree."

I looked up to find Edward watching me with a look of compassion. "I'm really sorry," he said while wiping a lone tear from my face.

"I'm just so glad to know they didn't feel any pain. I miss them, but there's nothing I can do to change the fact they aren't here anymore. I keep on living my life, because I'm sure my mom and dad would kick my ass if I was sad all the time." I smiled.

"You're absolutely right about that," Edward agreed.

Everything seemed so easy with Edward. He really listened to what I was saying and was truly interested. It had been a long time since I really had a connection with a man. We didn't need to fill the silence with small talk. We just stayed quiet, listening to the sounds around us, children playing and laughing, the wind blowing and the soft jazz music that floated over to us from one of the music kiosks where a band was playing.

I didn't want to break the mood, but Edward noticed I had started shivering and announced we should probably head over to someplace warm. We looked at the time and noticed it was already seven o'clock. We decided to go grab something small to eat, since neither of us really wanted to cook.

We went to a little Vietnamese restaurant where we ordered several different dishes so we could taste everything.

"Favorite band?" Edward asked while we were waiting for the food to arrive.

"That's a difficult one," I replied. "I guess I don't really have one. I listen to everything from classical music to rap, soul, jazz, rock, metal and so on. I like it all."

"I totally agree with you on that. I listen to everything," he agreed. "Do you play an instrument?" he then asked.

"I started playing the guitar, but I quit because I didn't have the time to combine it with my studies. You?"

"I play the piano," he said.

"Oh wow, that's impressive," I replied. "You should play for me sometime."

"I will," he agreed before our food was brought to the table. We stayed quiet during the meal, silently enjoying the food.

"That was delicious," I announced when the last plate was finished.

"It most definitely was," Edward agreed, before asking for the bill. Edward insisted on paying the entire bill, and we left the restaurant, quietly walking back to my apartment. We stopped in front of my building, and I turned to face Edward.

"Thanks for today," I said softly.

"It was my pleasure, my fair lady," Edward replied as he made a bow.

I giggled and lightly slapped his arm. "You're such a sap!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm trying to be polite," Edward said, feigning insult.

I just shook my head at him and rummaged through my bag, trying to find my keys.

"So… have you got any plans for the weekend?" Edward asked.

"Yes, actually. Angela is coming over tomorrow, and I have to prepare my lessons for next week on Sunday," I answered. "How about you? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. I have a family brunch on Sunday, and I'll probably do some work tomorrow since I didn't go to work today," he said.

"You shouldn't have taken a day off from work to cook for me," I said. "Now you have to work this weekend," I added, feeling slightly guilty for keeping him from his work.

"Bella," Edward began, "first of all, I wanted to come over today and cook for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And secondly, my hours at work vary all the time. I work on the weekends all the time; only Sundays are free because of our family brunches."

"Okay." I sighed. "At least let me make up for your lost Saturday. I'll cook for you," I added.

"That sounds great," Edward agreed. "I'll text you, and we'll set a date." He grinned before kissing my cheek, his lips lingering. "I had a great time today, Bella," he murmured softly.

"Me too," I agreed, before Edward turned around and walked away from me.

I was lying in bed that night, thinking about the afternoon. Edward seemed to knock down my walls. I felt so at ease around him, like I could tell him my deepest secrets, and he would keep them safe. I felt protected and secure, and Edward was the reason for that. He was so sweet and attentive, but kept slightly pushing me to step out of my comfort zone. Without his encouragements, I never would have taken a step outside my apartment today.

I was lost in thought when I heard my cell phone buzz, indicating I had a message.

**Hey there!**

**-E**

I smiled before answering back.

**Hey yourself :D**

**-B**

**What are you doing?**

**-E**

**Just lying in bed. You?**

**-B**

**Me too. I had a great time today, Bella.**

**Hope we can do that again?**

**-E**

My smile grew bigger as I thought of another day with Edward.

**I'd like that! Next Saturday?**

**-B**

A couple of minutes passed before my phone buzzed again. I eagerly opened the message.

**Next Saturday's great! I'll text you with details.**

**Sweet dreams.**

**-E**

**Good night, Edward.**

**-B**

I couldn't help but feel excited about next Saturday, when I would see Edward again and was already counting down the days until I would see him again. I put my phone on the bedside table and turned on my side, snuggling deeper into the pillows, thinking about green grass, clean air and good company.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**Every Monday, I post teasers at pictease . blogspot . com. So make sure to check it out.**

**Xxx**

**Lady-Suze**


	3. Small steps and a Marble angel

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. Your reviews seriously make my day.  
A big thank you to ms. ambrosia and The . Dragonfly . Lover from Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter. Now... Go read! I'll see you at the bottom.**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: ****Small steps and a Marble angel**

The next few days flew by. Angela visited me on Saturday, just like we had agreed, and we walked around the neighborhood. We passed the _Sorbonne_, other colleges and ended up in the _Jardin du Luxembourg_.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and it was warm for this time of year. The leaves that were still hanging on the trees were slowly turning brown, red and yellow. I was soaking up the last rays of sunshine with Angela sitting next to me, feeling relaxed.

I had asked Angela to come to my apartment instead of meeting somewhere in the city because the thought of walking alone still scared me, but taking that first step outside my door went easier. I even waited outside for her to arrive. I was proud of myself for taking that first step and couldn't stop myself from texting Edward and telling him.

Angela arrived just as I had sent the message, surprised to see me sitting on the steps in front of my building. I told her everything about my day with Edward, leaving nothing out while we strolled down the streets of Paris. Angela gave the occasional hum, signaling that she was still listening as I told her about the lunch Edward had made for me, the walk in the park and the Vietnamese restaurant we visited afterwards. I even mentioned the way his gorgeous green eyes lit up as he talked about his family and how I felt my heart flutter as I noticed him looking at me. By the time I had finished talking, we were sitting at the pond in the _Jardin du Luxembourg_, soaking up the sun.

"Are you falling for him, Bella?" Angela asked suddenly, looking me straight in the eye.

"No!" I spluttered out quickly, which only led to Angela cocking her eyebrow at me. "Oh come on, Angela!" I exclaimed. "I've only known the guy for one day!" I sighed and thought about how I was going to word my feelings. "Of course I feel grateful toward him. I mean, he saved my life. How could I not feel something for him? He's beautiful, attentive, fun and a good listener…," I trailed off. "I'm attracted to him. I'm not going to deny that, but it's not like I'm in love with him."

"Well just be careful, okay?" Angela asked. "You can't trust people too quickly. Edward may have saved your life, and you got to know him a little bit yesterday, but that's not enough." She turned to face me and took one of my hands in hers. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again," she said softly. "I don't want to see you fall back into that dark hole you were in with Jacob."

"I know, Ange," I whispered. "I know."

"I just got you out of it. You were happy again, and I don't want to see you make the same mistakes again." She gently squeezed my hand.

"I'll be careful. We're going to meet again next Saturday."

"Oooh! What are you going to do?" Angela asked excitedly.

"I thought you didn't want me to see with Edward?" I asked while raising my eyebrow looking at her skeptically.

"I'm not against you meeting him, or even dating him, Bella. I just want you to be careful."

I hummed in acceptance, laughing softly.

"And it's not like I can tell you all about my dates, since I'm not having any. Oh, maybe Edward knows someone cute, and we could double date! Edward did look hot…," she trailed off.

I looked at her incredulously. Angela immediately began backtracking her words.

"I mean," she started. "I think he's good looking, but not really my type. No, no, absolutely not my type. Nope! Not at all. He's your type. Yes, yours. Not mine…."

By the time she was finished, I was laughing out loud. The flustered look on her face was just too much for me to handle. "It's okay, Ange. I understand what you're trying to say." I closed my eyes and tilted my head toward the sun. "But he is hot," I giggled as a smile erupted on my face.

Monday morning came far too soon, and I had to drag myself out of bed and into the shower to wake me up. I had just finished eating breakfast when Angela arrived. She gratefully took the cup of coffee that I offered and sat down on my couch while I gathered everything I needed for my classes. We left a couple of minutes later.

"All right everyone, settle down," I said as I entered the classroom and dropped my bag on my desk. I rested my hips against it and waited for everyone to quiet down before I started speaking again. "We're going to have some theoretical lessons about atoms and the places of their electrons. We're going to be talking about orbitals and link those with bonding in between atoms." I looked at the faces in front of me and saw that they were filled with confusion. "You probably won't recognize some words I just said, and you won't understand it right away, but we'll take it slow and after we're done with it, you'll see how simple it actually is." I told them to open their books as I took out my models and started another day at school.

The hours went by quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Angela and I took our normal seats at a picnic table in a nearby park and quietly ate our sandwiches.

"Do you know what you're doing on Saturday yet?" Angela asked as we walked back to school.

"Edward said he would text me with details, but I haven't heard from him since Friday night," I said, dejectedly.

I didn't know what to think about the lack of texts from Edward. He had told me he would let me know the details about our date on Saturday, but I hadn't received anything. It was only Monday, so it really wasn't a problem, but I was still wondering if maybe he was planning on standing me up. Maybe he figured out that I wasn't worth his time, that he didn't want to deal with my trauma. It was most certainly a possibility, but something inside of me said Edward wasn't like that. He was a man that followed through on his promises. But then again, why hadn't he texted me? Okay, the date was still five days away, but I had texted him on Saturday about my little breakthrough. I had really thought he would reply, congratulating me for walking outside my apartment alone.

I sighed before walking inside the doors of the school building. "I guess he's busy with work, and he probably didn't have the time to send me something yet."

Angela nodded her head in agreement. She told me she would see me later as she walked inside her classroom.

It was Friday, Edward still hadn't contacted me, and I was getting restless. I couldn't get the thoughts of Edward standing me up out of my head and even had dreams about it. Let's just say there was a reason I was dead-tired throughout the entire day. I didn't have the energy to deal with seventeen year olds and decided on showing them a video about the topic we were discussing this week.

I sat in the back of the dark classroom, encompassed in my own thoughts. I checked the clock every five minutes, watching the time tick by slowly. The vibrating of my phone in my pocket stunned me, indicating that I had a new message. I took a quick look to see who it was from and couldn't contain my smile when I saw Edward's name on the screen.

Looking around to see none of the students noticed I was checking my cell phone, I eagerly opened the message.

**Bella, I told you the first step was the hardest.  
I knew you could do it, you just needed a little push.  
Hope I can still pick you up tomorrow? (sorry this is so late)  
I'll be there at 6. Dress casual.  
-E**

I felt giddy, the anxiety quickly leaving my body. Edward hadn't forgotten about me, and he wouldn't stand me up. All my worrying was for nothing. Although I was so happy about the text, I still had no clue what we'd be doing on Saturday.

I quickly answered his text.

**Edward, of course you can still pick me up.  
I'll be ready by 6. See you then.  
-B**

I hit send and couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled up inside me. The bell sounded, and I was surprised the lesson was already over. I quickly walked to the front of the class, turned on the lights and stopped the video player. The students had packed away all their books and were already standing up to leave the classroom before I even got the chance to say another word. I let them leave, knowing there was no chance of stopping them and decided to tell them about their test on Monday.

I picked up all the papers and models that were on my desk and put them away in my bag, before I made my way over to Angela's classroom. We were going to walk home together. It was our monthly girl's night. We were stocked on food and alcohol, and we had rented the newest chick flicks.

"So, did Edward text you about tomorrow?" Angela asked when we were situated on my couch with a glass of wine in our hands.

"Yes, he did," I answered excitedly. "He's going to pick me up tomorrow at six, but I still haven't got a clue about what we're going to do. He told me to dress casually."

"Did he say why it took him so long to contact you?"

"He didn't say why. I guess he was just busy with work…," I trailed off. "But he did apologize. He even asked if he could still pick me up." I smiled.

"Oh, that's really sweet," Angela said, taking a sip of wine.

"It is," I agreed, smiling.

Angela ended up staying the night. It had been four o'clock when we finished the last movie, and we had drank all the wine. Let's just say we weren't capable of doing anything except crashing in my bed.

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes, and a groan escaped my lips.

"I can't believe we were so stupid, Angela!" I rasped out. "Why did we have to drink all the wine? Now I have to go on a date with a hangover," I whined.

"Just shut up!" I heard Angela mutter out.

A laugh escaped me, but I quickly stopped when I felt a searing pain shoot through my head. We quickly decided to try and sleep off the hangover. I set my alarm and turned around, pulling the covers closer to my body.

I stepped into the shower after Angela left and tried to calm down my nerves. I didn't have to be nervous. I was going on a date with Edward, the man that had saved me and took such good care of me. When I got my nerves under control, the excitement came. I was dancing through the rooms and singing loudly to the song that was playing on the radio.

Edward had said that I should dress casual, so I decided on a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a bright yellow tank top. On top of that I wore a light grey satin jacket. To finish of the outfit, I wore dark grey ankle boots and a yellow handbag that matched my tank top.

I had just finished putting on some mascara and lip gloss when I heard someone knock on my door. I grabbed my handbag and checked to make sure I had everything with me as I opened the door, revealing a smiling Edward standing in front of me. He leaned down and softly placed a kiss on my cheek, letting his lips rest slightly longer than was necessary.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered into my ear before laying another sweet kiss on the side of my face. I felt a warmth spread through my body and smiled as I breathed in his scent. He smelled like a real man, musky with a hint of cologne.

Edward took a lock of my hair between his fingers and put it behind my ear before stepping away from me. I was still flustered by his greeting and was grinning like a fool. It was amazing how much Edward could make me feel with such simple actions. A kiss on the cheek had me turned into a dumbfounded schoolgirl. I was speechless and felt like my brain had left my body.

I must have been standing there for quite some time because Edward started laughing softly. That seemed to bring me out of my trance, though. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment and looked everywhere but at him.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered softly, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

I felt Edward's hand softly lift my head, connecting our eyes. He smiled reassuringly, and I immediately felt comfortable.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella." A lopsided grin stretched out over his face. "You've got the same effect on me." He chuckled before holding out his hand and asking if I was ready to go.

His words made me smile and didn't hesitate before placing my hand in his. Edward gently squeezed my hand and led me outside. We walked over to a black Audi that stood parked a few feet ahead. I couldn't hold in my curiosity anymore as Edward drove away from my apartment and asked where we were going. Edward just smiled and didn't tell me anything. I had to wait and see.

After a short drive, we arrived at our restaurant. I looked at Edward curiously and tried to figure out if he was joking or not. Why did he take me to a pizza take-out?

"Well, what's your favorite?" he asked. "Mine's with pepperoni," he added seriously.

"Four cheeses," I eventually uttered out.

"Alright," Edward said, still smiling. "This will only take a few minutes."

I could do nothing but stare at him as he walked inside.

It felt surreal sitting here with Edward. This was the weirdest date I had ever had. But sitting here at the fountains at the _Louvre _with a giant pizza between Edward and me, I couldn't feel anything but happiness. Edward had come back with a giant pizza which was half four cheeses and half pepperoni. With the pizza in his hands, we made our way over to the museumwhere we were currently enjoying our meal.

We were surrounded by tourists, with flashes of cameras going off around us. Conversation flowed easily, and after we had finished our pizza, Edward announced it was time for part two of our date.

"And what exactly have you got in mind for part two of this date extraordinaire?" I asked him, laughing softly.

"Well," Edward started, "since we're currently at the _Louvre, _I thought it might be a good idea to actually visit it."

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

Edward nodded his head, smiling because of my enthusiasm.

"It's been so long since I've been here." I sighed, thinking back to the last time I had been inside the museum. "My mom used to take me here," I said softly. "We didn't see much because I was still so young. I think we only did one hall at a time, maybe two, but that was it. We always made up these stories about the paintings and statues, trying to find the story behind it."

"I'm sorry, Bella. If I had known, I wouldn't have taken you here," Edward apologized, worry etching his features.

"No, Edward," I reassured him. "Please don't feel that way. I can't wait to go back inside."

Edward intently searched my eyes for something, and I'm sure he found it, because his beautiful smile lit his features, and he took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine as we made our way inside.

It was a late opening, so we still had a few hours to roam the halls of the museum. We walked past the Mona Lisa and made our way through the apartments of Napoleon the third. The apartments were overwhelming. I never would have thought they were kept so well after all these years. The red velvet curtains, the gold and the amazing grand chandeliers made it all that more impressive.

I was looking at a marble sculpture when I felt Edward come to stand behind me. I felt his hard chest lightly touch my back, and his warm breath fan over my neck as he lowered his lips to my ear.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured.

"It is," I agreed as I never averted my eyes from it. It was a white marble sculpture of an angel holding a woman in his arms. She was looking up at the angel, but I couldn't quite decipher her expression. I could get lost in all the sculptures and paintings. I could watch them forever and still find something new.

Edward took one of my hands in his and quietly told me it was time to go; the museum was closing in ten minutes. I reluctantly stepped away from the sculpture and followed Edward outside, still holding his hand. I reveled in the feeling. He made me feel safe, even when I was outside, and I felt comfortable. Edward must have noticed the joy that was surely written all over my face because he squeezed my hand, and looked down at me smiling, pulling me closer. I relaxed into his side and sighed contently.

Edward walked me back to my door. I took my keys out of my bag, but stalled, turning around to face him.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," he said, softly tracing his fingers down my arm. "I haven't said it before, but you took such a step forward, walking out of your apartment alone."

I was confused for a second before I realized what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer your text for almost an entire week. I was so busy with work that I couldn't answer when I read it, and it must have slipped my mind somehow."

"It's okay, Edward," I said. "I understand that you're busy, and you did answer my message eventually." I smiled at him.

I saw his green eyes darken and felt my breathing get shallow. Edward slowly lifted his hand and cradled my face. My eyes closed, and I took a deep breath, enjoying that warmth that spread throughout my body. Opening my eyes, I found Edward's face only inches from mine. I licked my lips, and I saw Edward do the same. He slowly moved his lips closer to mine, as I tilted my head up toward his. My heart was pounding in my chest, anticipating the kiss when a shrill ringtone pulled us out of our trance. Edward rested his forehead against mine, letting out a frustrated sigh before pulling his cell out of his pocket and reading his message.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to go. They need me at work." He looked apologetic as he lifted his hand and slowly put a lock of hair behind my ear. "And I shouldn't have tried to kiss you."

I tried to interrupt him and tell him that it was okay, that I had wanted it, but he continued on speaking.

"I shouldn't take advantage of you, with everything that has happened. I'm sorry, Bella. Please, forgive me?"

"Of course l forgive you, Edward, even though there was nothing to forgive."

He smiled at me and reached forward again, laying a sweet kiss the side of my face. "I have to go," he started. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."

He started to walk away from me, but I quickly stopped him, pulling him back closer to me. I stood up on my toes and gently kissed his cheek in the same way he had kissed mine, breathing in his scent. "I'll be waiting," I whispered before taking a step back and turning around, opening my door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorbonne: The most famous university in Paris. It is very well known for its Theology and Law department.  
Jardin du Luxembourg: The largest public park located in the 6th arrondissement of Paris. The park is the garden of the French Senate, which is itself housed in the Luxembourg Palace.  
Louvre: The world's largest museum. Their collections include the Mona Lisa, Greek, Roman, Egyptian sculptures and so on.  
The sculpture of the angel is called _Psyche revived by the kiss of Love _by Antonio Canova.**

I have teased the sculpture on pictease this Monday, so you can check it out over there. (pictease . blogspot . com)

You can PM me, ask me things in your review, or talk to me on twitter.

**Thank you so much for reading! Now... push that little button and leave a review.**

**xxx Lady-Suze**


	4. Pagode and Champagne

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Thank you for reading this story, putting it on alert and leaving me a review. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. It makes me smile :D****Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you, TearyJewelEyes and CXC from Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter.**

******

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Pagode and Champagne**

It was Sunday afternoon, and the rain was pounding against the windows. I was sitting on the couch in some sweats with blankets pulled around my body, watching television. I was trying to focus on the things that were being said, but my mind kept drifting back to the date Edward and I'd had the day before. It had been amazing, and I still smiled whenever I thought about it.

The shrill sounds of my cell phone pulled me out of my daydream, and I quickly reached forward, taking the phone off the table.

"Hello," I answered without looking at who was calling.

"Hey, beautiful." Edward's low voice sounded, and I couldn't stop the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. "I promised you I'd call today, and this is me keeping that promise."

"I've been waiting for your call. Did you get home all right yesterday?"

"I did," he answered. "I'm at Sunday brunch at my parents', so I had to wait until I could sneak out to call you. I'm hiding out in my old bedroom so I could talk to you in private. I couldn't wait until tonight to hear your voice again."

"I'm really glad you called. I wasn't doing anything special, just watching some television."

"I'd rather watch movies than be questioned by my family about my love life." Edward sighed.

"Your love life, huh?" I giggled. "I'm sure hiding out in your bedroom to make a phone call isn't going to help your situation."

"Shit, you're right." Edward chuckled. "I'm going to be attacked by curious family members once I set foot out of this room."

"I'm sure a strong man like you will be able to handle it."

"I hope so," he replied.

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke up again.

"Can I take you on our third date this Friday, Bella?"

"Third date?" I questioned. "We've only been on one date as far as I know."

"Well, the date from yesterday is obvious, but I'm also counting our walk to _Parc de la Villette _as a date. It had all the ingredients for a real date. We went somewhere. We had dinner after. I walked you to your door. Don't tell me that wasn't a date."

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes, we have been on two dates already," I agreed, still smiling.

"And will you give me the honor of accompanying me on a third one?" he asked again.

"I would love to, Edward."

* * *

The clock kept ticking, but time seemed to stand still. Not even a minute had passed since the last time I had looked. I sighed and returned my concentration to the twenty students who sat in front of me, finishing their chemistry tests. There were ten minutes left until school was out for the weekend and I could go home.

I took another glance at the clock. Seven more minutes…

"Okay class, finish up, your time has passed. Write down your last sentence and drop your pen," I announced. "Please pass your test to the front and stay seated, class isn't over yet."

I stood up from behind my desk and collected the papers. I put them on my desk and turned back to face the class. I took another quick glance at the clock. Four minutes to go…

"I will grade your tests this weekend and we'll go over the right answers on Monday. Make sure you read the next five pages in your book, because we will be preparing the next lab. We'll be making perfume next Wednesday, so that should be fun," I stated as my class started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Miss, can we take the perfume home with us?" Emily asked, with excitement shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you on that, Emily. You can't take it home with you, and I'm sure you're not even going to want to. We'll be studying the mechanics behind the preparation and yes, we'll be trying to make some ourselves, but it won't smell like a perfume you can buy in a store. We need a lot more time and ingredients to make our perfume smell like the real thing," I answered her. "Make sure to bring your lab coats and other necessities. I've written everything down, so don't forget to take your copy with you." I held a stack of papers in the air for everyone to see and then dropped it on my desk. "That's it for today; I'll see you guys on Monday."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the entire class stood up and ran out the door. When the last student had left my classroom, I started wiping down the boards and cleaning up the room. I heard a knock on my door and saw Angela walking inside.

"I am so ready to get out of here," Angela complained. "I don't know what they ate today, but let me tell you this, they were annoying the hell out of me!" She continued to mutter under her breath and slumped down in the chair that was behind my desk.

"It can't have been that bad." I chuckled as I continued to clear out my desk.

"Oh, but it was." She sighed. "They're always like this on a Friday, but it seemed like they all ate some 'happy, _I can't sit still_ pills' today. But that doesn't matter, because today you're going on your third date with Mister Handsome!" she happily exclaimed.

After my phone call with Edward on Sunday, I had called Angela and told her everything about our date. Angela had immediately decided that we needed some girl time and that she needed to come over on Friday night so that she could help me get ready. In other words, eating lots of Chinese food while drinking some wine and gossiping like two old ladies, while I was getting ready.

"Come on, let's go," I said. "Let's see if that new Chinese place around the corner is any good."

"Yes, let's go!" Angela exclaimed. "We've still got a lot of work to do to get you ready for tonight."

We arrived at my place and had dinner while watching reruns of ER. Once we were finished eating, I jumped in the shower and started washing my hair and shaving my legs. I was humming a song that had been stuck in of my head all day and was trying to tone down my excitement. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my underwear. I didn't know where we were going, only that Edward would pick me up at eight and that I should have already eaten. I decided on a dark blue pencil skirt that started right under my breasts and ended above my knees. Over that, I wore a white silk top with a floral print that hung off one shoulder and covered my breasts. I put on a thin red belt and red pumps to complete my outfit. I tied my hair in a classic bun and kept my make-up minimal, only focusing on my full lips by applying red lipstick.

"Wow!" was all Angela said when I came into the living room. "He sure is going to like what he sees."

"Thanks," I said shyly, but I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to eight. Fifteen more minutes to go until Edward got here, and my nerves were slowly making themselves known again.

"Where was the wine again, Angela?" I asked. "I think I need another glass to kill my nerves."

"Don't be nervous, Bella; it's your third date! You like him and I'm pretty sure by your almost kiss that he likes you too." She laughed. "And even if it turns out that he isn't what you thought he'd be, then that's too bad, but there's nothing you can do about it. Just look at it like a practice round. It's good that you're diving back in the dating pool, so to speak."

"You're right, Angela." I sighed, "I shouldn't lock myself up like this. I can go out on a date!" I said. "And if I get bored of him, then I just had three more practice dates. I don't think that's going to happen, though. He's so sweet and… God, Angela! He's so gorgeous."

"Just go for it and when you get back, you have to tell me all the details! Do you hear me? _All_ of them! I have to live vicariously through you because there is no one that peaks my interest at the moment," she continued on happily while putting her shoes and jacket back on. "Call me tomorrow. We'll have a lunch date or something. There's this great new bistro in Montmartre. We could go there."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Angela!" I replied while walking her to my door.

"Bye, Bella, and don't be nervous!" she yelled at me as she walked into the elevator.

I closed the door and headed back into the living room. There was still some Chinese left, so I took the boxes and put them in the fridge. Just as I closed the fridge, I heard three knocks on my door. My heart started to beat faster as I approached it. I took one last look in the mirror and grabbed a small white clutch before opening up.

"Hey," I said with a small smile on my face, taking a good look at the handsome man standing in front of me. Edward was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt. A dark warm coat on top finished his outfit.

"Hey," he replied. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella. Maybe even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

He leaned forward, and I felt my face grow warm as his hand softly cradled it, and his lips gently brushed my cheek. Edward took a step back and held out his hand for me to take.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said as I placed my hand in his.

"I was thinking about taking you to this little cinema that I know," Edward told me when we were both seated in his car. "It's called _the Pagode _and it's an old Chinese themed movie theater. They only have two halls and only play original French movies."

"Ah, yes, I know that one. I have always wanted to go there, but I just couldn't find the time." I turned my head to look at him while he was driving. "Which movie are they playing tonight?"

"There's actually a special screening tonight. They're playing _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain_. There were a lot of people asking the theater if they could play it again, just for one night. I hope you approve, because I wasn't sure if you would like the movie," he admitted.

"I would actually love to see that movie; I heard it was a really good one," I reassured him.

We arrived at the theater and walked straight past the ticket line. I looked up at Edward in surprise, silently asking him why we could just walk straight inside.

"Don't worry," Edward said. "I already bought our tickets."

"And what would you have done if I didn't like the movie and would have wanted to see something else?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You would have lost the money from these tickets."

"But that's not the case here, is it?" He coyly pointed out. "I know just what the ladies like."

"You're incredibly sure of yourself, Mister Cullen," I joked.

"Nah." He shrugged."I'm just really good at impressing young, beautiful ladies, such as yourself and giving them the time of their life." He placed his hand on the small of my back and led us to our seats. "Do you want something to drink? Or maybe a snack?"

"I would love a bottle of water and maybe some nachos with cheese," I answered him. Edward nodded his head and stood up, making his way into the hallway. I'm not one of those girls who don't eat or snack when on a date; I can eat anything I want and not gain a single pound.

While Edward was getting our snacks, I took a look around the hall I was sitting in. It was absolutely breathtaking; the deep red walls were painted with beautiful Chinese drawings, the lamps were held up by golden dragons and there were rows of comfy red seats.

The lights were starting to dim when Edward came back with our snacks. I thanked him and turned my head so I could whisper in his ear.

"Just so you know, you're doing a great job impressing me."

I turned my head back around and started to watch the movie while snacking on my nachos. I lost myself in the captivating story about a young woman who made it her life's goal to help others. As much as I lost myself in the movie, I still felt Edward's eyes burning into my skin. I turned my head and sent a small smile in his direction. Edward answered my smile with one of his own and slowly put his arm around my shoulder, tucking me into his side.

"Just so _you_ know," he whispered, his sweet breath fanning over the side of my face, sending shivers down my spine. "Your smile is worth every effort I make."

I smiled and warmth filled my body. I tried to get my attention back to the story that was playing in front of me, but I was aware of every breath Edward took, feeling his chest expanding against my side. I felt his hand slowly trailing up and down my arm and taking a lock of my hair in between his fingers.

I reveled in the feelings that were flowing through me. I felt happy, content, comfortable, and I didn't want it to go away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I softly laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He gently squeezed me closer to him and intertwined his fingers with mine.

* * *

The movie ended all too soon, and I was forced to leave the comfortable seats and Edward's arms. Edward led me to the back of the theater where we walked out into the Chinese garden. There were some statues of dragons and the bamboo grew high. There were little tables and chairs scattered throughout the garden and heating to keep us warm. We made our way over to one of the free tables.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" Edward asked once we sat down.

"I would love one," I replied as I took in the beautiful garden. "I didn't know this theater had a garden."

"It's a shame; nobody does. It's perfect for a glass of champagne after a movie."

"It really is," I agreed.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

"I loved it, Edward," I said. "Thank you so much for taking me to see it. The story was so good, it was filmed beautifully, and don't even get me started on the music. It gave me goosebumps."

"It was nominated for five Oscars," Edward told me as a waiter came with two glasses champagne.

"That doesn't surprise me."

Edward paid for our drinks and handed one to me. We toasted before taking a small sip, and I hummed in pleasure. The champagne was delicious, and that's exactly what I told him. We finished our drinks while talking about our lives, about our family. I was giggling like a fool when Edward told me about how he and his brothers thought it would be a good idea to paint their parent's bedroom when he was four. They had drawn trees and cars and had painted suns and clouds on the walls.

"So what did your mom say when she found out?" I asked.

"She was mad, of course," Edward began. "But they kept a piece of it for years. They painted over three walls and kept one with the drawings. When we were all teenagers, we redecorated the house, so you can't see it anymore."

"That's a shame. I would have loved to see that."

"I'm sure I still have some pictures to show you," he said, before standing up from his seat and taking my hand, walking us out of the gardens.

* * *

Edward walked me back to my door, just like he always did after our date, ready to say goodbye.

"Do you want to come in and have a cup of coffee before you go?" I asked suddenly, averting my eyes. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay with me; to be close to me and keep me safe from harm. I felt so alive when I was near him, and I didn't want to end that feeling just yet.

I nervously lifted my eyes to his, still waiting for an answer. Edward seemed to be studying my face for something, and he must have found it, because a small smile spread across his face as he told me he would love a cup of coffee before driving home.

I opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen while telling Edward to take a seat. Once I got back to the living room, I handed Edward his cup and took a seat next to him on the couch. We were quiet for a while, sipping our coffee and silently enjoying each others' company.

Edward finished his coffee and leaned forward, placing his empty cup on the coffee table before sitting back and turning toward me. He was silently staring at my face, like he was trying to figure me out; trying to learn more about me by just looking at my face. My heart started to flutter under his gaze. I had nothing to hide, so I didn't really know what he was looking for.

I was forced to look away from him as I sat my empty cup beside his on the table, but when I turned my head back, he was still looking at me intently. He looked serious, like he was contemplating something. While he was studying me, I took my time taking him in. He looked as beautiful as I remembered him.

I don't know how long we sat there, quietly taking each other in, before Edward spoke up.

"I would love to kiss you right now," he began. I felt my breath hitch and excitement bubbled up inside me.

"But I don't know if I should because you might think it's too soon," he continued.

I didn't think it was too soon, but he had a point. It was just like Angela had said. I shouldn't trust people too quickly. I should really think this through. My emotional side quickly got the upper hand. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel connected to him, to experience his feelings for me, even if it was only for a couple of seconds.

"I want you to kiss me," I said, and it was all the encouragement he needed.

Edward slowly moved closer to me and trailed one of his hands over my arm until it cradled my face. He placed his other hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the muscles that lay underneath his clothes. My breathing came in short gasps, and the anticipation was slowly killing me. Edward gently tilted my head up, connecting our eyes. His gaze dropped to my lips, and his tongue licked his own. He slowly closed the distance between us. I closed my eyes and felt his breath fan over my face. My heart was beating a million miles per minute, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed his lips against mine. I needed him.

I was trembling and exhaled a shaky breath, as Edward softly stroked my skin before he finally pressed his lips to mine. His lips left far too soon, but Edward quickly pressed them back to mine. He pulled my bottom lip in between his and sucked on it gently. My breathing grew labored and my stomach was doing somersaults. I felt his hand run up and down my side as the other one gripped my hair.

I let my hands wander over his chest, over his shoulders, arms, back and ended up in his hair. I let my fingers slide through his locks before lightly pulling on it. Edward let out a soft moan and gripped my waist harder. His tongue slid across my lip, asking for permission. I opened up and sucked him in. Our tongues met with long, gentle strokes. I tilted my head, giving him better access and deepening the kiss. I couldn't keep in the soft moan that escaped me as Edward gently bit my bottom lip and ran his tongue over it afterwards. Our lips met again and again, tongues were slowly exploring each others' mouth and hands were memorizing our bodies.

The kiss slowed down and after a couple more soft pecks, Edward rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard and took our time trying to slow it back down.

"That was…" Edward trailed off.

"Amazing," I whispered, opening my eyes and looking up at Edward. His eyes were still closed, and he had the most serene expression on his face; a small smile starting to break through. His eyes opened and met mine. They were filled with happiness and warmth, and I was sure they were exactly like mine.

Edward sat back and pulled me into his side, hugging me to him. I snuggled in closely and sighed contently. I rested my head against his chest and felt his heart beating under me. It was beating fast, but starting to slow down. I closed my eyes and listened to its steady rhythm, calming me down.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.**

**The Pagode: The Chinese themed theater. Official site: www(.)etoile-cinemas(.)com**  
**Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulin: www(.)imdb(.)com/title/tt0211915/**

**I have written a o/s for the enchantments contest. I didn't win, but make sure to check out all of the entries. They were amazing.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker, but I'm so busy with college that I can't make any promises.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading. Leave me some love :D**

**Xxx Lady-Suze**


	5. Fear and Confessions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you, MrsDazzled and mcsc2008 from Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter. Your help was amazing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Fear and Confessions**

The soft sheets of my bed felt amazing against my skin. I loved lying in bed and sleeping in, turning off my responsibilities for a while. I stretched out my arms but frowned when I felt something crinkle underneath my hand. A little piece of paper rested on top of the pillow next to me. I curiously picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you yesterday, but you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you up. I had an amazing time on our date, and I hope to see you soon._

_I can't wait to feel your lips against mine again._

_Edward_

I sighed while pulling the note against my chest before giggling like a little schoolgirl. The last thing I remembered from the night before was snuggling closer into Edward's arms after our kiss. He must have carried me to bed because I didn't remember waking up again. I quickly pulled the covers away and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed I was still wearing my clothes. I wouldn't have felt comfortable if Edward had undressed me before tucking me in.

I swung my legs over the edge of my mattress and chuckled when I saw my red pumps standing neatly next to my bedside table. My feet felt cold against the floor as I made my way over to the kitchen. I filled a bowl with cereal and milk and poured out a glass of orange juice before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

I noticed I only had an hour before I was supposed to meet Angela, so I quickly finished my breakfast and got changed.

The rain was pouring out of the sky, and I ran all the way over to the subway trying to avoid becoming too wet. I was waiting on the platform when a movement caught my eye. I immediately recognized him—his dark skin, black hair, his dark brown eyes and muscular frame. My entire body started shaking, and my breathing grew labored. I was panicking and wanted to find a way to get away from him. I turned my head around, looking for the closest exit when my train arrived. I quickly jumped in and took a seat, trying to hide my face.

I felt myself relax once the train was moving and tried to control my breathing. He wasn't supposed to be in Paris. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near me.

I took a couple of deep breaths and attempted to suppress the thoughts that were flying through my head. It wouldn't do me any good to have a meltdown. He had been standing on the other platform on the other side of the rails, and he hadn't seen me. There was no reason to believe that he would be following me, but I couldn't keep myself from quickly checking all the passengers around me just to make sure he wasn't one of them.

I ran all the way to the restaurant where I was meeting Angela. She was waiting outside, and her expression became worried when she saw me running toward her.

"Oh my God, Bella. What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't answer her. All I saw were flashes of him. I didn't realize I was crying until Angela wiped away my tears.

"Everything's okay, Bella. Was it Edward? Did he do something to you?"

I tried to tell her that it wasn't Edward, but only broken sobs escaped me. I ended up shaking my head "no." Angela decided to take me back to my apartment after calming me down a little and get some food rather than eating at the restaurant where we met.

I kept watching everything—every movement, every person and every face. I only let myself relax once we were back inside my apartment. I locked the door and checked the windows, just to be safe. I knew I was freaking Angela out by not telling her what was going on, but I had to make sure everything was secure and that he wasn't here.

Angela was sitting on my couch, silently watching my every move. I sat down next to her, trying to find the best way to explain my behavior.

"I … I saw him today." I finally managed to say.

Angela just kept quiet. She knew I would elaborate and that I needed a little more time to organize my thoughts.

"Jacob."

The one simple word cracked all my defenses, and Angela quickly wrapped my trembling body up in a hug.

"Shhhhh" She shushed me. "It's going to be okay, Bella. Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I could recognize him anywhere." I pulled away from her embrace and sat back. "I don't know what he's doing here," I continued. "He's supposed to be in Marseille…." I trailed off.

"Maybe he's visiting his family. They still live in Paris, so he would have to return at times to visit them."

"I know." I sighed. "I just hoped I never had to see him again." I buried my face in my hands and let out a frustrated growl.

"God, Angela. Paris is a big city. Why did I have to see him again? Just knowing that he's in the neighborhood makes me feel like I'm being watched again. I can't live in fear anymore. I just can't go through it again." I wrapped my arms around myself to keep myself together, but it wasn't working.

"Did he see you?" Angela asked.

"No, I don't think he did."

"Well, that's a good thing, Bella. He hasn't got a clue where you live, and as you said yourself, Paris is a big city. I could have been a one-time thing."

"I really hope so," I whispered.

We sat in silence for a while before the sound of my phone broke through the calm. I reached out to it with trembling fingers but relaxed as soon as I saw Edward's name flash across the screen.

"Edward." I breathed out, trying to keep my voice from cracking but failing miserably.

"Bella?" Edward asked, sounding concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I replied. I didn't want to worry him and scare him away.

"You don't sound fine to me. Tell me what happened," he demanded.

"It's nothing important. I just ran into someone I didn't want to see."

"Bella, don't try to convince me that it isn't important. You sound like you're terrified and like you've been crying," he said.

"Okay, so I'm not fine, Edward," I told him, giving in to the sobs that I had been trying to suppress during our phone call. "Angela's here with me, so she'll make sure I'm okay."

"I'm coming over," Edward announced after a couple minutes of silence.

"No, Edward, you don't have to," I objected. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," was the last thing he said before he hung up the phone.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes had passed when I heard three short knocks on my door. I looked over at Angela, pleading with my eyes for to open the door. I knew it was Edward, but still, a little voice inside my head said that it could be Jacob.

I kept my eyes trained on Angela's retreating form. I didn't have to wait long before I heard hurried footsteps come closer. Our eyes locked as he appeared in the living room, and he immediately strode over, taking me in his arms.

I thought I had shed all my tears, but Edward broke down my walls. I started sobbing in his arms and mumbling random words. Edward held me tighter and rocked us softly.

A soft humming was reaching my ears as I finally started calming down. My head was lying against Edward's chest, and I felt one of his hands slowly stroke my back. He kissed my head softly every few minutes.

Edward noticed I had calmed down when he shifted our position so he could look me in the eye.

"Hey," he whispered softly, his concerned gaze sweeping over my face. He lifted his hand to brush some strands of hair out of my face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't want to talk about what had happened, about what had me crying like a baby and drove me to lock myself inside my own apartment out of fear. I knew I owed Edward an explanation, but I wasn't ready to relive everything.

"I don't want to talk about it now," I replied. I looked everywhere but at Edward's face, not wanting him to persuade me. It was then that I noticed Angela was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Angela?" I asked.

"She went home about an hour ago."

"An hour?" I asked surprised. "How long have we been sitting here?"

"A little over two hours," Edward answered as he bent forward, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I've been crying for two hours," I murmured to myself. "No wonder my head is pounding."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward stood, pulling me up with him, and walked us over to my bedroom, gently placing me on my bed.

"I'll be right back," he said softly before walking away.

I curled myself into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs. I felt terrible. I had a headache and felt so tired. I closed my eyes to try to get some rest but opened them as soon as I heard Edward enter the room again. He took a seat next to me on the bed and handed me some Tylenol and water. I quickly swallowed the painkiller and pulled my blankets closer.

"I'm going to go and let you sleep," Edward said softly as he helped tuck the sheets around me.

"Please stay?" I asked quickly. I didn't want him to go yet. I knew I would never be able to fall asleep if I was alone—if he wasn't here. "You don't have to stay long," I added after a while. "Just until I fall asleep. Please?"

I tried to suppress the rejection I felt when Edward still hadn't said a word. I immediately started backtracking my words, making it seem like it didn't matter, like I would be fine.

"Unless you have to go of course. I would totally understand. I'll be fine. It's okay."

I could see Edward wasn't fooled one bit because he stood up and pulled off his sweater and shoes before lifting the covers and crawling in next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his embrace.

"I'll stay here every time you ask me to, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear before he started humming and caressing my back like he had done earlier. It didn't take long before I felt myself slip away.

* * *

I found myself wrapped in Edward's arms as I woke up. I groaned and tried to roll over, but Edward just held me tighter. I lifted my eyes to his face and waited for him to wake up. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his mouth puckering just a little. His lips were so kissable. All I wanted to do was attach mine to his. I still remembered our first kiss and felt my heart begin to flutter just thinking about it.

"Stop watching me." Edward's voice pulled me out of my reverie. I blushed when I met his eyes, embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry," I mumbled softly as I tried to extract myself from Edward's embrace.

"Stop trying to get away from me, Bella," he then said.

I looked at him in confusion. First, he tells me to stop watching him, and then as I'm trying to give him some space, he tells me to stay with him.

"I don't like people watching me as I sleep. It makes me uncomfortable. You're always at your weakest when you're asleep. You're vulnerable, and I don't like feeling that way."

"Okay," I mumbled quietly. I understood his reasoning, but he didn't need to fear me. There was nothing that could hurt him here.

"Come here," he murmured with a soft smile, tilting my head up and pressing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I don't want to get out of bed just yet."

I sighed contently and snuggled closer into Edward's warmth. He pulled his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

We stayed quiet for a while, just listening to each other's breathing.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked softly, running a hand up and down my back.

"I'm better," I answered him, and I did feel better now that I was around him. He took my mind away from my fears, and I knew I had to explain myself. All I did yesterday was cry and cling onto Edward, not wanting him to go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't really want to relive my past—the fears and the feeling of being completely worthless—but I had to. Edward deserved to know about what I had been through because otherwise, it would always hold me back.

"I don't know where to begin." I sighed. I started to tremble slightly, and my hands were feeling clammy.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Edward whispered as he took one of my hands between his, squeezing it gently.

"No, I have to tell you this. I trust you, and if we want to do this, then I need to tell you."

"Do what?" Edward asked confused.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had let my mind take me there. I wanted a relationship with Edward. Three dates with him were enough for me to know; I wanted to date him. I had never felt this way before—butterflies in my stomach, the smile that erupted every time I came near him. He popped up in my dreams, and I found myself thinking of him when I should be doing important stuff like teaching.

"Don't pull away from me now, Bella," Edward interrupted my train of thoughts. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I want us to date," I blurted out, clearly taking Edward by surprise. I chanced a look at his face but only found him silently staring at me. Quickly averting my eyes, I tried to undo the mess I had just made.

"I know it's fast, so just forget I said anything. We've only known each other for a few weeks, so it's far too soon," I rambled. "We'll have this conversation in a couple of weeks … that is if you still want me then. You know what? I'm not even going to—"

I didn't get to finish that last sentence because Edward claimed my lips with his, effectively shutting me up. He softly threaded his fingers in my hair as he kissed me over and over.

"It's okay, baby," he said after he released my mouth. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

He continued peppering me with kisses before he gently took my face in his hands and looked me deep in the eye.

"I already consider us to be dating," he started. "I'm not seeing anyone else, and I haven't wanted to since I met you."

My heart was pounding as his words repeated inside my head.

_He already considers us dating … he already considers us dating … he already considers us dating …_

I couldn't contain a small squeal and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his mouth to mine.

Edward chuckled before I felt him speak against my lips.

"Did you just squeal?" he asked.

I pulled my lips from his and started pouting. "Less talking about my squealing and more kissing, please," I demanded.

Edward just shook his head, still chuckling, before pulling me to him again. I felt myself relax with each and every kiss he gave me. Warmth spread throughout my entire body, and I welcomed the tingles of excitement. Edward tilted his head, deepening our kiss. We broke away after a while. I moved myself so I was cuddling into his side.

"I only had one serious relationship in the past," I began quietly. "His name was Jacob, and I met him a few weeks after my parents died. I was such a mess. I didn't leave my apartment, and I missed a lot of classes. When I went back to school, I had a hard time focusing on the lessons, and I couldn't follow because I was so behind on the material. Jacob approached me one day. He was sitting beside me in my chemistry class and noticed I was a little lost. He offered to copy his notes for me and help me get back on track. He didn't even ask me why I was such a mess, and I was so grateful for that, just to not be reminded of their deaths for only a short amount of time."

I felt Edward's hands softly stroking my back as I started telling my story, offering me quiet reassurance that he was there for me.

"We began having study sessions in the library where he helped me catch up. He was really sweet and made me laugh. He helped me through a dark time in my life, and I immediately said yes when he asked me on a date. We dated for a little while, and we fell in love." I sighed before continuing.

"I thought I was in love with him, and I thought he loved me too. We had only been dating for a couple of months when he asked me to move in with him, and I said yes. When I think back about it, I know it was too soon, but that didn't stop me at the time. I think we were a couple for six months when he started demanding more of me. He wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but I wasn't ready. He would always start touching me when we were lying in bed at night. He always stopped when I asked him too, but he got more frustrated as the days went by. I always imagined my first time to be romantic, with the person that I loved deeply. I didn't want to be pushed to it. I wanted to take my time and be with someone who understood that. "

Edward hummed in agreement and gently kissed the top of my head. He had taken one of my hands in his and started rubbing small circles on it, trying to calm me down. I hadn't even realized I had started shaking softly.

"He started talking about it in every conversation that we had. It was like he wanted nothing else but to sleep with me. I continued to shoot him down, and that didn't make him happy. He started telling me that I was a bad girlfriend, that I wasn't a real woman, and that I'd better sleep with him because no one else would want me. I didn't believe him at first, but when you hear the person you think you love tell you day after day that nobody will ever want you, you start to believe him."

"I think you're beautiful, baby," Edward whispered into my ear.

"We started fighting about everything. When I still wasn't giving him what he wanted, he started calling me a whore, slut, prostitute…. He thought I was having an affair and that I didn't want to sleep with him because he would figure out I wasn't a virgin anymore. He also started drinking more and was angry all the time."

I took a deep breath and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall as I started the last part of my story.

"It was my twenty-second birthday, and Angela had arranged a girls' night out. There was a new club opening that night, and we got all dressed up. I was waiting for Angela. She was supposed to come to my apartment so we could leave together and share a cab. Jacob got home early that night. He was working at a little coffee shop, but they closed early. He didn't want me to go out, and we got into a huge argument. I left anyway and told him I didn't know when I'd be back. I had an amazing time with Angela. We danced the night away, but there was always that little voice in the back of my mind that said I needed to watch out for Jacob when I got home."

I felt Edward hold me tighter as he silently listened to what I had to say. He wiped away the lone tear that rolled down my face and continued to keep me close.

"When I got back, it seemed like he had been on a rampage. Photographs had been pulled from the walls, clothes were lying everywhere, and I saw empty cans of beer all over the place. I hadn't heard him come up behind me. He grabbed me from behind and forced me against a wall. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck and smelled the alcohol there. He turned me around so we were face to face and began screaming."

I paused, letting the shivers run down my spine, trying to pull myself together before continuing.

"He asked me where I had been, why I was so late, and who I had been with. He was sure that I was cheating on him, and nothing I said could change his mind. He then told me he would tell everyone what a slut I had been. I don't remember much of what happened afterward. I woke up in a hospital room with Angela sitting beside me."

Edward let out a low growl when I told him that.

"Jacob started hitting me after a while and had somehow made me fall against our table. The neighbors had heard our argument and had called the police. They found me lying unconscious with Jacob still screaming profanities at me. I wasn't going back to him after everything that had happened, so I pressed charges. He had to go to jail for a while, and I tried to forget everything, but it was hard."

I was letting the tears fall now, not trying to hold them back. Edward tried to calm me down by telling me I was all right, that nothing could happen to me here, and that he would protect me from it all.

"I became even more depressed. I was still feeling my parents' deaths and that, coupled with the abuse, really took me under. Angela took me in for a while and she was amazing. She's always been there for me when I needed her."

Edward hummed in agreement and placed a soft kiss against my forehead, letting it linger for a while.

"I got over it eventually, but … I saw him today … at the train station, and it really threw me off. I couldn't deal with it."

"Talking about it seems to help, right?" Edward asked.

"It does help me," I agreed before closing my eyes and snuggling closer into the warmth that Edward was providing.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered. "It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to share your story, and I promise that I will never hurt you and won't ever let anything bad happen to you again."

I sighed and nodded my head, silently telling him I was still listening.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep, sweetheart?" he asked. "You must be tired."

I tried to disagree and keep my eyes open, but telling my story had really drained me. My mind couldn't focus, and I felt myself slip away. Edward pulled me closer and rearranged the blankets around us more tightly. The last things I felt were his fingers slowly making their way through my hair and all the way down my body.

"Sleep, baby," he whispered softly. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

* * *

**A/N:****I hope you all enjoyed that. I don't know when the next update will be ready because I'm having exams until February, so I'll be very busy with school ….**

**Please press that review button and let me know what you think.**

**I wish you all a merry Christmas and I'll see you in 2011. :D**

**Xxx Lady-Suze**


	6. Tacos and Kisses

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you, ****korinneraylie**** and ****LoriAnnTwiFan**** fro****m Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter. Your help was amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tacos and Kisses**

After telling my story, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Edward was extremely supportive, and he would comfort me whenever I felt like I was being watched or when I thought Jacob was standing outside my door. I called him when I needed him, and his soft words always brought back the calm.

Our relationship was slowly moving forward too. Edward surprised me by taking me to lunch a couple of times, and we had been on another date. I sometimes caught myself thinking about what it would be like if we lived together, if I didn't need to say goodbye to him at night. I slept better when he was with me, but, unfortunately, that didn't happen again. We were taking things slow, and sleeping together every night wouldn't have been a good idea.

I was boiling some pasta when I heard someone knock on my door. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"I didn't know you were coming today," I said softly before quickly kissing his lips and stepping aside to let him in.

Edward just hummed as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, leaning against the pillows. It was only then that I saw the dark circles under his eyes and the tired expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "You look exhausted."

Edward sighed before opening his arms and gesturing for me to come sit with him. I quickly snuggled into his arms and softly kissed his neck.

"I had a very tiring day at work today," he said. "We had a very important job, and I don't think I've slept in the last forty-eight hours."

"Then why didn't you go home and go to bed?"

"I just had to see you," he said. "I had to hold you and make sure you were safe, even if that meant I had to stay awake for a couple more hours."

Edward closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as I lightly scratched his scalp. I loved the feeling of his locks through my fingers and knew it would relax Edward.

I placed little kisses over his closed eyelids and felt Edward hold me tighter.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I whispered. "I went to school, to the store, and then back home like I do every Friday."

His eyes opened, looking straight into mine. "There are a lot of dangers that people don't know about in this city, Bella. You should always be careful," he said seriously.

He sighed before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I've just been having a bad feeling for a while now. I feel like something is going to happen to someone close to me, and I needed to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine, Edward. You know what? Why don't you stay here for a while? I'll make you some dinner, and then you can sleep for a couple of hours. You'll feel better once you've shut yourself off for a little while," I suggested.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I'm starving." He smiled. "What are you making?"

"Just some spaghetti," I said as I moved inside the kitchen, turning off the pasta.

I filled two plates and brought them to the living room. I sat myself down next to Edward and turned on the television, watching the news as we silently devoured our meal.

After finishing our dinner, I brought the plates back into the kitchen and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher. I flicked off the lights and made my way back to where Edward was sitting, only to find him sound asleep.

I pulled a blanket out of my closet and covered him with it after turning off the television. I sat myself down next to him and took my time really exploring his features. He was so pale, like he hadn't been sleeping well in weeks, and a dark stubble was growing, which probably meant he didn't even have the time to shave. His hair was looking even more disheveled than usual, and he just looked utterly exhausted.

I reached forward and softly ran my hands through his hair. Edward let out a contented sigh before starting to snore softly. After placing a small kiss on his forehead, I grabbed the lab reports my students had made the day before and settled down next to him.

It was already ten o'clock when I finished grading the reports, and Edward was still fast asleep. He had shifted his position, and his neck was twisted at a weird angle. I couldn't let him sleep like that for the entire night and decided to wake him up.

I knelt down by his head and gently stroked his cheek.

"Hey, wake up," I whispered. "Baby, wake up. You're neck is going to hurt if you stay like this the entire night."

Edward started muttering something before slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling.

Edward looked around confused before straightening himself.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"It's only ten o'clock," I answered him softly. "I was about to go to bed, but you were in an uncomfortable position, so I had to wake you up. You were going to have a lot of pain in your neck if you stayed lying like that."

Edward rubbed his hands over his face and tried to hide a yawn. He didn't look rested at all, and I couldn't let him drive himself home.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight," I suggested. "You're too tired to drive, and I don't want you to get into an accident."

"I think that's for the best," he agreed. "I still feel exhausted."

He sighed before standing up straight and following me into the bedroom.

"I'm just going to change," I said as I walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

I closed the door behind me and quickly pulled off my clothes. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before brushing my teeth. I was going to sleep in the same bed as Edward, and I was nervous.

I told myself that it wasn't the first time we slept together and that I shouldn't be nervous, but it wasn't really helping. This time was different than the others. Nothing terrible had happened. I wasn't crying, and I wasn't scared.

I calmed down eventually and took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. Edward was already in bed, under the covers. He was lying on his side, and he was sound asleep.

I turned off the lights and silently made my way over to the other side of the bed. Once I was under the covers, I turned to my side, facing Edward. He was snoring lightly, and it didn't take long before his rhythmic breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Someone was trailing soft kisses between my shoulder blades. An arm was wrapped around me, and a hand was slowly tracing circles on the sliver of skin between my top and shorts. Feet were entangled with mine, and soft hairs were prickling my legs. I let out a contented sigh as the kisses moved to my shoulder and then to the column of my neck.

"Good morning, baby," Edward whispered against my neck as he pulled me closer.

I was lying flush against him and felt his chest expand against my back with every breath he took. My mind was getting foggy with desire, something I was sure Edward was feeling too. The evidence of it was firmly pressed against my lower back.

I turned my head and pressed my lips against his. The kiss quickly deepened as I opened up and met the tip of his tongue.

We were both breathing harder when I finally released him, and I felt a thrill shoot through me as I looked into Edward's hooded eyes. I let my head fall back onto my pillow, and Edward quickly resumed kissing my neck. His hand crept higher and higher until he reached the underside of my breasts. His fingers lightly stroked my skin, but never moved further up.

I was starting to get impatient, and an ache was building between my legs. If I wanted him to stop, I would have told him to.

Edward must have known what I was thinking because he palmed my breast, kneading it softly. I gasped as a shock of arousal went through my body and shifted my hips into Edward's, making him moan. I reached back and knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling his face to mine again.

Edward continued working on my breasts as his other hand gripped my hips. He started thrusting against my backside, and I couldn't keep myself from pressing into him. He was making me feel so good, but I needed more―more of him. I needed to see him.

I broke our kiss and quickly turned around, straddling his hips. I placed my hands against his naked chest, admiring the way his muscles moved underneath them.

Our eyes locked, and all I could see was admiration, trust and pure lust. I bent forward and lightly kissed his lips as I started slowly moving my hips. Edward held on to me as we set a rhythm together. The friction felt so good. A slow pressure was building in my stomach as my skin flushed and breathing grew heavy. It felt so, so good, but I still needed more.

I grabbed one of Edward's hands and guided it under my shirt to my breasts, where he started kneading and tugging on my nipple. I focused my attention back on the gorgeous man lying underneath me. His eyes were hooded, and he bit his lip, like he was holding back.

Edward let out a soft moan as I ran my hands over his chest, lightly scraping his skin with my fingernails. The heat inside of me was building up quickly, and I couldn't hold in the soft moans and words that escaped me.

Edward suddenly turned around and threw me on my back, pressing his arousal into me. He was kissing my neck, but I froze when I felt him tug on my shorts. I grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"Don't…" I whispered, and Edward quickly rolled off of me, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry. That was too much, wasn't it? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I all but screamed at him. "I just… don't want to go too far so soon."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "Because I can wait."

I truly believed him when he said he would wait for me to be ready, but the way he was trying to regulate his breathing told me that he didn't really want to stop, and neither did I. I was trying to make myself clear by straddling his hips again and slowly resetting our rhythm.

Edward's eyes flew open, and a loud moan left his throat. He gripped my hips and guided me along his length, giving in to his lust.

I kept moving, but my movements became more erratic. I was gasping for breath as I tried to prolong my own pleasure. The pressure was building rapidly, and I didn't think I could take any more.

I dug my nails into his skin and threw my head back, letting out a silent cry as the wave of pleasure ripped through me. I fell to the side and looked at Edward. He was gripping his shaft moving his hands up and down, his eyes trained intently on me.

I met his gaze, his eyes burning into mine. My eyes drifted lower and lower across his chest and the muscles in his arms. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his movements―the way he was gripping himself and the way his hips thrust upwards.

I knew he was getting close as he let out soft moans that got louder. His face contorted beautifully, and he let out a string of deep moans as he came all over his stomach.

I took my time memorizing the way his chest fell with his breaths as he came down from his high. He quickly cleaned himself up before grabbing me and pulling me close to him.

"God, Bella," he began. "That was amazing." He ran his hand through my hair and watched me intently.

I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks, but couldn't look away. I brushed his lips with mine. I intended for it to be a quick kiss, but Edward threaded his fingers in my hair and pressed my lips against his again and again, quickly deepening it.

"Do you want to tell me about why you froze?" he asked after a while, breaking the silence.

I averted my eyes, suddenly finding the comforter of my bed extremely interesting.

"I didn't want to go too far because…oh my God, this is so embarrassing," I murmured, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'm still a virgin." I buried my face in his chest, trying to disappear, but ,unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Baby," Edward whispered softly, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"I just wanted to wait for the right one, you know? Someone I could trust, someone who loved me and protected me, but I never found him…"

"I'm going to be honest here. I'm not a virgin, and I've slept with my fair share of women, but I'll wait until you're ready, and when you are…you're going to love it," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"You don't know how much it turns me on to know that no one has been inside of you and that I'll hopefully be the first―and the last."

I relaxed in his arms and snuggled in closer, happy that my confession hadn't scared him off.

* * *

We must have fallen asleep again because a loud ringing woke me up. I was trying to figure out where the sound was coming from when I felt Edward stir beside me. He quickly jumped out of bed and reached in the pocket of his pants that were draped over the chair in the corner of my room.

"Cullen," he said as he picked up his phone. "No, I didn't forget. I overslept today. That's why I'm not there yet." He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Okay. I'm just going to change, and then I'll be on my way. I'll be there in an hour." He took my hand in his and started drawing patterns on the back.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He threw his phone on the bedside table and gathered me up in his arms. I nuzzled his neck and let out a small sigh as I reveled in his embrace. Edward's hands were softly trailing up and down my back, and a shiver ran down my spine. He hummed in approval when I peppered his neck with small kisses.

"I have to go home and change," he said after a while. "My family is expecting me for brunch, and I'm already late."

"Well, you shouldn't make them wait any longer," I said, lifting my head so I could look at him.

"I know." He sighed. "But I just wanted to hold you a little longer." He kissed my lips before pulling out of our embrace and walking over to the chair.

I stayed in bed and watched him as he got dressed. I couldn't keep my eyes off the muscles of his back. Edward just smirked and laughed as he caught me checking him out.

"like what you see?" he asked cockily before he picked up his phone and jacket.

I got out of bed, threw on a robe and walked him to my door.

"I'm going to miss you today," he started. "And I'm going to be thinking about what we've been doing this morning while I'm stuck with my family." He smirked and kissed me once again. "God knows I love them, but I'd rather stay here with you today." He leaned into me and brought his lips next to my ear. "Explore you some more," he whispered huskily. "On your terms, of course."

I nodded, having lost all sense of speech. He was placing lingering kisses along my jaw, neck and collarbone, and he was driving me insane.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow evening? I'll cook us something after I get home from school," I suggested.

"I can't tomorrow," Edward said sadly. "I've got an important meeting for work, and it's probably going to be a long night, but I can come on Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's great," I agreed and kissed him one last time before he left for his parents'.

* * *

I sighed deeply as I threw my keys on the table and dropped the groceries on my kitchen counter. My day had been absolutely horrible, and my patience was wearing thin. I turned on the radio and took off my shoes, enjoying the feel of the floor beneath my bare feet. Edward was coming over in an hour, so I quickly started dinner.

I was humming along with the radio and placing the last pot of food on the table when Edward knocked on the door. I threw myself in his arms and breathed him in, finally starting to relax a little.

Edward chuckled and placed a soft kiss on top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're here." I whispered into his shoulder. "I had the worst day today. Nothing went the way I wanted it to."

"You can tell me all about it while we eat. Something is smelling good in here, and we wouldn't want to let it go to waste now, would we?"

"I made tacos," I said as we finally went inside my apartment. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it will be delicious, Bella. I don't eat a lot of home-cooked meals because I haven't got the time to make them myself, so this will be great."

We took our seats at the table and started eating as I told him about my horrid day. Everything started when I slept through my alarm and was late at school. Of course, the principal knew about it and gave me a lecture about being on time and being a good example for the students. That meeting lasted my entire lunch break, so I didn't have any time to eat something before my next class started. To make matters worse, a student dropped a bowl with of potassium permanganate, a deep purple chemical compound, which tinted the entire floor purple. I had to stop the class and clean up everything before I could go home. It was just my luck that there was an enormous line waiting in the grocery store, so the fifteen minute shopping trip took me half an hour instead.

Edward insisted on doing the dishes and wouldn't let me lift a finger. I settled on the couch and picked out a movie for us to watch.

Once he finished cleaning up, he sat down beside me. I snuggled into his open arms, and he wrapped them around me.

"Thank you for cleaning up," I said.

"It was the least I could do," Edward said, brushing his lips against mine. "You cooked for me after having a bad day."

"Ugh…don't remind me." I sighed.

"But, now I'm here to make it all better." He grinned down at me. "You're smiling, so that means I'm doing my job properly."

"Don't be so smug," I teased. "And you'd better keep kissing me if you want to keep me happy."

"I think I can manage that," he whispered before fusing our lips together again. I eagerly opened up and sucked on his tongue lightly.

Edward let out a deep growl and pushed me on my back, leaning above me. We kissed like we hadn't seen each other in months and couldn't get enough.

We ended up only watching the end of the movie after we finally calmed down. I was still lying on my back, a pillow supporting my head. Edward was lying on top of me, his head resting between my breasts, with my hands trailing up and down his back.

"My parents want to meet you," Edward said after a while.

I didn't know what to say. He wanted me to meet his parents, and I couldn't help but be nervous about it.

"Bella? Baby? Did you hear what I said?" he asked when I kept quiet.

"You told them about me?" was the first thing that flew out of my mouth.

"I couldn't hide it anymore." He started. "I visited less, and I hid myself when I got a phone call from you. They were wondering where I took my lunch because I used to have lunch with my brothers, and I overslept for brunch this Sunday. I'm never late, so they grilled me until I confessed. I can assure you that when my family wants to know something, you can't hide it."

I was quiet as I listened to him, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was going to meet his family.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked silently.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you!" I reassured him. "I'm just nervous."

"I'm sure it will be fine. It's just brunch, after all. Can you go with me next Sunday? Brunch is at noon."

"I've got nothing planned for Sunday, so I'm free to go," I answered him.

Edward continued to reassure me before he announced he really had to go. He kissed me and told me, once again, not to worry, but that was easier said than done.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for reading, alerting and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. I finished my exams, so I'll be having more time to write the next chapters. :D**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**xXx Lady-Suze**


	7. Family and Secrets

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: ****Hello there! I know it's been a very long time, and I'm sorry for that. Whatever I tried, this chapter just didn't sound right. LoriAnnTwiFan and Chloecougar from PTB did an amazing job looking over this chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Now, go on and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family and Secrets**

I was nervous. My hands were shaking, my heart was beating fast, I was feeling nauseous, and there was nothing Edward could do to help me keep the nerves at bay.

His parents' house was situated at the edge of _Parc de Monceau,_ a beautiful park in the center of Paris, designed in the eighteenth century.

Edward thought a walk through the park would calm me down, and it did. But, when we arrived at the tall, black iron gates that secured the property, the nerves were back in full force. The gates opened after he entered the security code, and gave us access to the most beautiful home I had ever seen.

"Wow," I whispered softly as we stood in front of the building.

Edward had told me the house had been built when Haussmann renovated the entire city, and that confirmed my thoughts about how rich his family was. I knew he was well off. He drove an expensive car and wore designer clothes, but this house that had been built in the most expensive part of Paris topped it all. It made me wonder about his own house.

Edward's chuckle pulled me out of my musings.

"Stop laughing at me," I said as I slapped his shoulder. "I can't help that I'm impressed. I knew you were rich, but not this much."

"My entire family has lived here for generations. We actually own the entire street."

"The entire street!" I exclaimed, surprised. "So, does that mean you own one of these houses?"

"Yes. Jasper and Alice live next door to my parents. Rosalie and Emmett own the house next to them, and I live across the street next to my aunt Elizabeth. She's my dad's sister."

"Can I see your house?" I asked. "I would love to see where you are when you're not with me."

Edward agreed and told me he would show it to me when we left his parents later that night.

"Edward…" I started as we made our way to the front door. "Are you sure I'm not underdressed?"

I was wearing a black pencil skirt and peach colored blouse with ankle boots underneath a warm black French coat.

"Baby." Edward sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just brunch with my parents, brothers, and their girls. You look beautiful. You're perfect."

He gently squeezed my hand and kissed me before ringing the doorbell. A beautiful woman with auburn hair and green eyes opened the door and smiled warmly.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're here, and you must be Bella," she said while hugging me. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet the person who's taking control of my son's thoughts nowadays."

She ushered us in quickly and took our coats.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, Bella, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is too formal," she replied before turning toward Edward. "Your dad's waiting for you upstairs in his office with your brothers. Remind him that we have a guest and not to take too long," Esme said with a pointed look.

Edward looked at me apologetically before walking up the stairs, leaving me standing in the hallway with his mother.

"We don't talk business at the table, so they just get it over with before we eat," she said before leading me into the kitchen where a tall blonde and a petite black-haired woman were bent over a magazine, talking excitedly. When they heard us come in, they stopped and turned toward me.

After introducing themselves as Rosalie and Alice, we all took a seat around the kitchen island that stood in the center of the room.

"So, Bella. What is it that you do?" Rosalie asked with a kind smile.

"I teach Chemistry and Physics at a high school in Paris," I answered. "Edward told me you own a boutique?"

"We do," Rosalie told me. "I've got a business degree and always wanted to have my own store. Alice designs clothes, so we were the perfect match."

"It's a beautiful store." Esme smiled at her after handing me some tea.

I thanked her before turning to Alice, who hadn't said a single word since I had arrived.

"Do you also sell your own designs?"

Alice answered my question with a short nod of her head before returning to the magazine she was looking through.

I didn't really know what to think of her, but her cold attitude gave me the impression that she didn't particularly like me. Esme seemed to feel the tension between us and quickly changed the subject.

We sat together for another half an hour before Esme asked Alice to go get Carlisle and the rest. We talked about the store, and they asked me some more questions about myself. Although Esme and Rosalie genuinely seemed interested in what I had to say and tried to make me feel comfortable, Alice continued to ignore me. Once she had left the kitchen, Esme turned to me.

"Don't worry about Alice," she started. "She needs some time to warm up to people, especially Edward's girlfriends, but she'll come around." She grabbed a basket of sliced bread and walked to the dining room, leaving me in the kitchen with Rosalie.

"It's true," Rosalie began. "Alice wasn't always this apprehensive about new people in the family, but she is now, and she has her reasons. She's always been very protective of Edward. I don't know how long she'll stay this way, but I do know that she'll warm to you. You make Edward very happy, and that's all we want. She'll see that soon."

She smiled as she took a pot of tea and left me standing in the kitchen, alone with my thoughts.

I was confused and didn't know what to think. Something must have happened to make Alice so wary of me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and soft lips plant gentle kisses on the side of my neck. My body immediately fell into Edward's, and I tilted my head, giving him better access.

"Are you okay?" he asked between kisses.

I nodded and turned around, seeking his lips with mine. "You're mother's really nice," I whispered.

He hummed in agreement and gently squeezed me before stepping away.

"Well, let's go and meet the rest of the family."

I grabbed his hand and followed him into the dining room where everyone was waiting for us.

Carlisle was an extremely attractive man who made me feel right at home, just like Esme had, and I felt myself relax a little more.

"So you're the one that's keeping Edward occupied these days," he said with a smile.

"She sure is," Edward answered and kissed the top of my head.

I averted my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up. Jasper and Emmett stood next to Carlisle. I vaguely remembered them from the night of my attack and threw them a grateful smile. I made a mental note to try and speak to them alone and thank them for rescuing me.

After some smalltalk, we all took our seats at the table and loaded up our plates. Edward was seated to my right, and Jasper was to my left.

"Edward told me you and Alice are getting married in a couple of months. Congratulations," I addressed Jasper.

"Thank you, Bella," he said with a smile. "We're getting married in January, but I don't know a lot of the details. You have to ask Alice that. I just have to make sure I'm standing at the altar."

"Have you always lived in Paris?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have. My parents loved the city, and I couldn't see myself living anywhere else. It's an expensive city to live in, but I make it work. I'm happy here."

"And your parents live in the city as well?" Esme asked.

"No," I whispered before clearing my throat. "My parents died in a car accident a couple of years ago."

I felt Edward's hand gently squeeze my thigh before rubbing soothing circles into my skin.

"Is everything in order for Dad's birthday party?" Edward asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I just got confirmation about the caterer today, so the only thing left to do is oversee the build-up Saturday," Alice answered excitedly.

"It's going to be beautiful, Bella," Esme interrupted. "It took some convincing, but we were able to book _la Galerie des Glaces_ for the party. I've always wanted to hold a party there."

"Can you even rent the _Palais of Versailles_?" I wondered.

"You can hold your events there, but not in the room we have reserved. My mother and Alice can be very convincing when they want something." Edward chuckled.

"You should have seen them when they were planning mine and Rosalie's wedding," Emmett said. "The church we wanted to be married in wasn't available to the public anymore, but not marrying in that church just wasn't an option. After a lot of bargaining, the priest finally let us have our wedding ceremony there."

"And it was beautiful," Rosalie said, kissing Emmett lovingly. "You'll see the miracles they perform when you come on Saturday," she added.

I hadn't known anything about Carlisle's birthday party and looked over to Edward questioningly.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed, indignant. "You haven't asked her, have you?"

Edward sighed and threw an annoyed look toward his mother. "Always butting in," he mumbled underneath his breath. "I was going to ask you tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"That's too late, Edward," Rosalie exclaimed. "Have you got a dress?" She turned to ask me.

"I've got some dresses," I answered. "But I don't know if they're appropriate."

"See, Edward. When do you think she's going to have time to get a new dress? She works every day, and stores close at 6."

"I really don't need a new dress…" I tried to interject.

"Nonsense! Why don't you come over to the boutique after work tomorrow? We'll find you something to wear."

I found myself unable to say no when she smiled encouragingly, so I gave in. I had a feeling it was going to be a very formal evening, and I knew I didn't have a dress for such an occasion.

After finishing the meal, I helped Esme clear the table and left to find the toilet. I was almost at the bathroom door when I heard voices drifting over to me, and they seemed to be arguing. Not able to contain my curiosity, I quietly made my way over to the door where the voices were coming from.

I peeked through the crack and saw Alice and Edward standing face to face, both looking murderous.

"She's lying to you, Edward," Alice said. "I thought you would have been more careful after everything our family went through the last time."

"I am being careful…"

"No, you're not!" Alice yelled. "You just believe everything she says. You're a fool in love who doesn't question a single thing. What's it going to take for you to see the truth! I can't lose anyone over your whore!"

Alice hadn't even finished speaking when Edward grabbed her close and spoke in a low, threatening voice that I'd never heard him use before.

"You're my brother's fiancée, and I love you, but you will not speak like that about Bella again. Do you understand me?"

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to answer. Edward grabbed her chin and pulled her face back to his, so he could look her in the eye.

"Do you understand me?" he repeated.

"Yes, Edward, I do. Loud and clear, but don't come asking for advice when everything starts falling apart, your heart breaks, and lives are lost, again!"

I quietly walked away and locked myself in the bathroom. I didn't comprehend everything I had heard. It was obvious they were talking about me, but what did it all mean?

Alice had said I was lying to Edward, but what would I be lying about? And what did she mean about people dying because of me?

I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to get a little scared. I had never heard Edward speak like that before. When he was with me, he always had this lightness in his demeanor. He made me laugh and made me feel safe and secure.

The Edward that was arguing with Alice wasn't the Edward I knew at all. He was cold, and he threatened his own family while still being protective of me. I was so confused. The more I thought about everything, the more I was sure there was something he was hiding from me. They were all hiding something from me, and Alice thought I would do something horrible, something they'd been through once before.

I tried to stop my erratic breathing while washing my hands, but was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward's voice drifted over to me. "Are you in there?"

"Just a minute," I called out, before drying my hands and opening the door.

Edward was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest. The minute I opened the door, he straightened and walked over to me, taking me in his arms.

"Hey," he whispered as his hand came up to my face and softly brushed my cheek. "Are you all right? You were gone for a long time."

"I'm fine." I assured him with a weak smile. "I just wasn't feeling too good. I guess everything was a bit much."

"I'm sorry," Edward started to say, but I could see in his eyes that he had trouble believing me. "I know my family can be overwhelming at times."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

His hands continued to roam my face, checking for a fever, making sure I wasn't in any pain, while his eyes bore into mine, questioning.

"I'm fine," I repeated before reaching up and bringing my lips to his again.

"Why don't we go back? I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are," I suggested.

He gripped me tighter and pressed his lips to my temple before taking my hand in his and leading us back to the living room. We took a seat, never loosening our grip on one another.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I tried to act normally and not think about the things I had overheard, but I wasn't very successful. Alice wasn't speaking to me and continued to throw me looks full of disdain.

I felt conflicted, and my emotions were all over the place. I no longer felt scared, now that I was sitting with Edward's arm around me. Alice was definitely wrong. I wasn't hiding anything, and Edward had the right to be upset with everything she had said. But, he was hiding something from me, and I wanted to know what that was. I also knew I was a terrible liar, so I probably wouldn't be able to keep my eavesdropping a secret for long.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice everyone starting to leave until Edward gently kissed my cheek and told me we were going home. Rosalie gave me the address to her boutique and told me to call her before I left work so she could close the shop, and we could take our time choosing a dress the next day.

"It was lovely meeting you, Bella," Esme said as she hugged me close.

"I hope we'll see you around more, starting this Saturday," Carlisle said with a wink.

"Thank you for inviting me over today. It was a pleasure meeting the family," I said, smiling a genuine smile.

Edward and I left, walking hand in hand, but I quickly noticed he wasn't walking us back to his car. He was directing us to a house on the other side of the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we stopped in front of a house just like Carlisle and Esme's, only smaller.

"I told you I would show you my house, didn't I?"

I could only nod in agreement while he opened the front door and ushered me in. The outside of the house might have been exactly like his parent's, but the inside was anything but. Where Esme loved antiques and decorating the house in keeping with the architectural style, Edward loved modern lines and comfort.

All the rooms looked warm, homey, but still masculine, which made me think he hadn't decorate it himself.

"Well?" Edward asked with a grin. "What do you think?"

"Do you really need to ask? I think my speechlessness says enough." I giggled.

"It's still nice to hear your girlfriend say she likes your house."

"Your girlfriend really likes the house," I said, which caused Edward to laugh out loud and pull me close.

"Are you going to tell me what made you so upset today?" he asked after a while, looking me straight in the eye.

I averted my gaze before answering. "I just wasn't feeling well, that's all."

"Bella." He sighed. "Please be honest with me. I can't fix the problem if you don't tell me what it is."

I walked over to his couch and sat down, taking a deep breath while trying to find the best way to tell him I had been eavesdropping―without him getting mad at me.

"Please, don't be mad at me?" I whispered. "I didn't mean to hear. It was an accident."

Edward took a seat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "I don't understand. What did you hear?" he asked, confused.

"I heard you arguing with Alice about me. I swear I didn't mean to overhear. I was just going to the bathroom, and the door was open, so I just heard."

"What exactly did you hear?" he asked, still holding me tight against his chest.

"That I was lying to you, and something about you trusting me too quickly and lives being lost. It didn't make any sense."

Edward sighed. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"She also said it had happened before. What was she talking about?" I asked, glad he didn't seem mad.

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure you're going to want to hear it." He pulled me off his lap and started pacing in front of his fireplace.

"I've got time," I said.

"I don't think we've got enough time today. It's getting late, and I don't even know where to start."

"You can always tell me from the beginning," I suggested.

"No," he replied. "I really need to tell the entire story all at once. It's all connected, and I'm not even sure you're going to like me after I've told you everything."

"Hey." I stood and took his hands in mine, smiling up at him softly. "You saved me, remember? You make me feel safe, and that's not going to change anytime soon. No matter what you tell me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said between placing kisses all over his face.

"That's what they all said."

* * *

**A/N 2: ****I hope you enjoyed this. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and alerting this story. You don't know how happy you make me. :D**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Parc de Monceau: http:/en (.) wikipedia (.) org/wiki/Parc_Monceau**

**Palais de Versailles: http:/en (.****) chateauversailles (.) fr/homepage**

**La Galerie des Glaces: http:/en (****.) wikipedia (.) org/wiki/Hall_of_Mirrors_(Palace_of_Versailles)**


	8. Birthdays and Fears

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: ****Hey again! Thank you to everyone who is reading this. See you at the bottom!**

**Thank you, LoriAnnTwiFan, Great Chemistry, Afmtoo and Lyta7 from PTB for looking over this chapter! Your help has been amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Birthdays and Fears**

I was on my way to Rosalie's boutique when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smiled as Edward's name appeared on the screen, not expecting him to be calling.

"Hey," I said after picking up.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward answered. "Are you on your way to Rosalie's?"

"Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Good." He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's terribly wrong, no." He sighed again. "It's just that… I have to leave town for a while. I'm going to Lyon for work, and I won't be back until Saturday."

"Okay. That's all right," I said understandingly.

"I normally know my trips more in advance, but there was an emergency, and they really need me to go as soon as possible," he continued.

"I guess you won't be able to come to dinner tonight?" I asked, slightly dejected.

"No, I'm leaving in half an hour."

"Just be careful on the road, and call me when you get there," I insisted.

"I will," he agreed before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

* * *

I arrived at the boutique ten minutes later and took a seat while Rosalie closed up so we would not be disturbed. The shop was beautiful. The walls were white, which made the colors of the clothes pop out, and it had light wooden floors. There were white chairs, and mirrors placed randomly between the dresses, and everything was centered around the cash register.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked when she came back with a rack full of dresses.

"Sure," I agreed while we made our way over to one of the changing rooms. Even those were beautiful. You didn't have a small cubicle with just enough room to change. No. You got an entire room, with mirrors and comfy white couches. The flooring changed from wood into beautiful white carpet, which made me immediately want to take of my shoes and walk around barefoot.

"The store is beautiful," I told her as I took a seat on one of the couches.

"Thank you," Rosalie said. "It was a lot of work, but we didn't want to open when we didn't have exactly what we envisioned."

"It's like you're in a dream."

"That's what we wanted," she agreed. "Now, let's start trying out some of these dresses," she exclaimed excitedly. "I've already made a selection, and I'm sure one of these will look amazing on you."

"I really don't know where to begin." I walked over to where she was standing and looked at the dresses that were hanging on the rack.

"Hmm... we'll start with this one." Rosalie held up a red strapless floor-length dress and led me to the screen that stood in the corner of the room.

I stripped out of my clothes and quickly put it on, but we quickly agreed that it was not the dress for me. It was beautiful, but too extravagant. We tried on what seemed like a million gowns, but none of them were right for me. Sometimes the color of the dress would make me look washed out. Some ensembles made me look ten years older than I was while others made me look like a teenager. There was always something wrong, and the constant changing of dresses was starting to annoy me.

"This one's perfect," Rosalie whispered when I came out from behind the screen.

The gown was beautiful gray, which seemed to shimmer in the light. It was an A-line dress, with the top clinging to my skin until under my breasts, and the bottom flaring out until it stopped just above my knees.

"I love it," I agreed.

"Now, we just need to find the shoes, and we're all set."

She disappeared into the shop, and I took a moment to admire my dress. It felt and looked very expensive, but just this once I was willing to pay the price. I couldn't really describe the feeling I got when I was looking at myself. I felt sexy, like I could conquer the world, and nothing could stop me. I had butterflies in my stomach, and all my worries seemed to fade away. I felt beautiful, and I couldn't wait to show Edward and see his reaction.

Rosalie came back with a pair of red high heels and a matching clutch. I quickly slipped the pumps on my feet and took a final look in the mirror.

"I think we're done here." Rosalie smiled. "Edward's not going to believe what he sees on Saturday."

By the time I was dressed and made my way over to the cash register, Rosalie had already bagged everything up.

"So, how much do I owe you?" I asked while searching for my wallet.

"It's all been taken care of, Bella." She smiled knowingly.

"Edward…" I trailed off. Rosalie only winked while laughing out loud.

Since Emmett had gone to Lyon with Edward, Rosalie and I decided to go out to dinner together, and we soon found our way inside a little Italian place, enjoying our pizza

"So, what should I expect Saturday?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Rosalie started. "There are going to be tons of people. All of Carlisle's business associates are invited, and they always come. Carlisle's sister, Elizabeth is coming too. You're going to love her. She's as sweet as Esme, but always says what's on her mind. And then of course all the colleagues and their wives or husbands and friends of the family will be there."

"Okay, so a lot of people." I laughed before taking a sip of wine.

"That's another way of saying it." She winked. "Oh, there's going to be a lot of security too, so I don't want to you to be surprised or scared when you see big guys in tuxedos with earpieces."

"Security?" I blurted out. "For a birthday party?"

"There are going to be a lot of important people who we don't want to get hurt, and the party's being held in a historic ballroom. We really don't want any of the guests damaging anything because we won't be able to replace it."

"That makes sense, but it does make me nervous," I admitted.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." She reached over and placed her hand comfortingly over mine. "Edward's not going to let you get out of his sight. He'll be there all night at your side. You'll be perfectly fine."

That fact did calm me down somewhat. Edward was going to be there, and he wasn't going to leave me to fend for myself. I was doing a lot better these days, but I was still wary around new people and large crowds. My nightmares had all but stopped, and I walked to school alone again, although I still didn't walk passed the alley my attacker had pulled me into months before. When I felt even a flicker of fear, Edward had always been there, just like he will be on Saturday.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I expressed gratefully.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "And call me Rose."

* * *

I was lying in my bed that night wondering why Edward hadn't called yet when my cell phone went off.

"You've got some explaining to do, Edward," I announced, trying to keep myself from laughing out loud after looking at the screen and confirming it was indeed Edward that was calling.

"I do?" he chuckled.

"Oh, so now you're playing coy with me?" I tried to stay stern, but Edward's laughing was really contagious.

"Stop laughing!" I exclaimed. "I'm serious. You can't just buy me a new dress, shoes and a clutch."

"But do you like them?"

"Yes." I pouted.

"Then my mission is accomplished." He sighed and stayed quiet for a while.

"I just wanted to do something nice because I'm away all week. I know we had plans, and we were going to talk about some serious stuff. Those plans are ruined now, so I just wanted to make you feel better and spoil you a little."

"A little?" I all but yelled. "If this was little, I don't even want to know what you give when you go all out."

"I guess you'll find out in time," he replied sweetly.

"Did you arrive safely?" I asked, changing the topic. "Are you at your hotel?"

"Yes, we had no problems on the road. Emmett's taking a shower right now, so it seemed like the perfect moment to call you."

"I'm glad you did. I was starting to get a little worried," I admitted while snuggling deeper between the blankets of my bed.

"You've got nothing to be worried about, baby," Edward reassured me. "We've got a couple of meetings tomorrow, and then we're just going to visit some places before we make our final decision."

"What kind of places are you going to visit?" I asked curiously.

Edward sighed deeply. "It's kind of difficult to explain."

"Why don't you try?" I insisted.

I heard another deep sigh before his answer. "It's a long story, and it's getting late. I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh…" I tried not to sound too dejected. "Okay. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I don't know when I'll be done, but I'll call you. I promise," he added.

"Good. I miss you," I whispered into the phone, not quite sure if he was still there.

"I miss you, too. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" he answered.

I agreed before saying goodbye, hanging up the phone and throwing it on my bedside table.

I wished for sleep to come, but I found myself tossing and turning for hours, unable to turn off my thoughts.

The more I thought about Edward's lack of explanations, the more pissed off I got. He always gave general answers every time I asked about his work. I didn't have a single clue about the specifics of the company. No, scratch that. He didn't even give me a general idea about the business. And then there was the argument between Alice and Edward. I couldn't help but feel that somehow everything was connected.

I was toying with the idea of firing up my laptop and doing some research online, but ultimately decided not to. Edward was going to explain everything to me when he came back, and I could wait a couple of days. He hadn't done anything to betray my trust, so I was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

After coming to these decisions, sleep finally pulled me under.

* * *

As a result of my sleepless nights, my mood was below freezing point. Angela took me to get a massage after I insulted one of the other science teachers for not cleaning up the chemistry laboratory, but that only helped a little bit.

I was really missing Edward, since I hadn't seen him for almost a week, and those short phone calls in the evening were not enough.

"Stop complaining, baby." Edward chuckled Friday night. "I'll be back tomorrow, and then we've got an entire evening to spend together."

"With thousands of other guests," I muttered childishly, which only made Edward laugh harder.

"You'd better get some sleep so you won't be too tired tomorrow evening. Are you staying at my house afterwards?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed. "Do I have to bring a present for Carlisle?"

"No, that's not necessary. He doesn't want any gifts, and if you do want to give something, he asks that you support a local charity."

"Okay, good, because I really didn't know what to bring him. I'll donate some money to the Red Cross instead."

"That's great, baby. I can't wait to see you and your beautiful dress, but I have to go. I've still got some packing to do before I go to bed. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, all right?"

"Yes, that's great. I'll be ready to go, and I can't wait to see you too."

"Sweet dreams," he said softly before hanging up.

* * *

Saturday came soon, and I filled the day with grading tests and preparing lessons. I jumped in the shower after that and started primping myself for the evening. My mind wandered as the water flowed over me. I couldn't wait to see Edward after the week we'd spend apart. I was excited and all my worries were forgotten. I shaved, washed, dried, styled and perfumed. I really wanted to look my best this evening, not only for Edward, but for the Cullens too. I knew I'd met them already, so I didn't have to worry about first impressions. But a lot of business associates were going to be there, and I couldn't afford to look anything less than perfect.

I put on some black lingerie before pulling the dress over my head and walking back into the bathroom to do my makeup. I kept it very simple, only accenting my full lips with bright red lipstick.

I finished off by slipping my feet into the gorgeous red pumps Rose found and threw on a coat that would keep me warm. It was the middle of November, and it had definitely cooled down a lot in the last couple of weeks.

I grabbed the matching red clutch and opened the door seconds after Edward had knocked.

"Hey, handsome." I grinned, barely able to contain my excitement of seeing him again.

"Hey, beautiful." He walked closer to me and pulled me in his arms. "You look absolutely stunning. I'm not going to let you out of my sight tonight."

"I don't want you…" was the only thing I was able to say before his lips were pressed against mine. Finally. Our kiss quickly intensified as our tongues slowly stroked each other. A low moan escaped me as his hands found their way down to my backside and squeezed. I was pushed up against my front door with Edward pressed against me.

My hands were wound into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I didn't allow an inch of space between our bodies. I needed to feel him, all of him, pressed against me.

"I missed you," he whispered in between kisses. "I missed your kisses." Another kiss. "I missed your body." His smoldering eyes looked into mine.

"I missed you too." I brought my mouth to his once more and lightly bit his lower lip which made him growl softly. "I missed your kisses too." I let my hands drift from his hair and explored his body through his tuxedo, letting my fingers lightly brush his erection that was pressed against my stomach. "And I missed your body too," I whispered huskily in his ear before sucking his lower lip in between mine again.

We finally calmed down, and I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped me when I saw his lips tinged red. He quickly wiped them clean of any lipstick, and I retouched mine with another layer.

"A limousine?" I asked, awed, when we finally came down.

"Only the best for my lady." He grinned and kissed me softly.

He opened the door and motioned for me to get in before sliding in himself and sitting down next to me. We made ourselves comfortable and opened a bottle of champagne as we drove out of the city toward Versailles.

We didn't say much, just cuddled close and reconnected after a week apart. We shared glances, touches and the occasional kiss, breathed each other in and sipped our champagne.

The driver dropped us off at the main gates of the Palace where a red carpet surrounded by candles led the way to _la Galerie des Glaces_. We made our way into the hall after dropping off our coats and were immediately handed a glass of champagne by a waiter.

The hall looked beautiful, and the view of the lit garden through the large windows was breathtaking. It was already starting to fill up with people, and waiters were moving seamlessly through the mass handing out appetizers and drinks.

We took some time taking in the décor before Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me over to where his parents were standing with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were standing near the entrance of the hall, ready to meet everyone that entered.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it," Carlisle expressed, pulling me into a hug.

"And you look amazing," Esme added, also pulling me close.

"It's my pleasure." I smiled, melting into Edward's side again after quickly greeting everyone, earning myself another cold shoulder from Alice. "I asked Edward if I should to bring a gift, but he told me you'd rather have guests donate to a charity, so I did that instead."

"That's right. I've got everything I want already. I don't need anything else."

"Bella's dress is one of Alice's designs," Rosalie piped up. "I think it fits her perfectly."

I was shocked by that little detail and nervously looked over at Alice.

"It's a beautiful dress, Alice." I smiled.

She just shrugged her shoulders at me like it was the most normal thing in the world and kept ignoring me.

"We're not going to make it to brunch tomorrow," she started after a moment of silence. "I've got a tasting at the bakery for the wedding cake, and it was the only day that worked for the both of us." She smiled apologetically. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to mingle for a while." She quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and all but dragged him away.

He threw an apologetic look in my direction before following his fiancée.

"Well, that went better than last time." Emmett chuckled when they were lost into the crowd.

"You think?" Edward asked sarcastically. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "It's going to get better, sweetheart," he whispered into my ear. "Just give her a little more time."

I nodded in agreement before turning my attention back to Rosalie, who was talking about the boutique.

Edward took me to meet some of his colleagues and representatives from other firms they worked with. Work talk seemed to have been banned from the evening, as everyone just talked about the small things in life. The small talk was pleasant, but I couldn't figure out anything about the company from these conversations, which I had to admit was kind of strange and frustrating.

I also met some of Edward's other friends. Ben was a friend who had gone to college with him and just started working with Edward. He was as charming as Edward, and I could definitely see why they were best friends. I made a mental note to ask Edward if he was single, so I could set him up with Angela. They'd be perfect for one another.

Last but not least, Edward introduced me to Carlisle's sister Elizabeth.

"You must be Bella," she said after hugging me close. "I've heard a lot about you from my brother. And you, dear nephew of mine," she started, turning to Edward. "Why haven't you been visiting me like you used to?"

Edward had the decency to look ashamed.

"I know a beautiful lady like Bella needs a lot of your attention, but that doesn't excuse you from even calling me!" she scolded while throwing a wink in my direction.

I tried to suppress a giggle as Edward tried to talk himself out of the situation.

"I'm sorry. I'll come by next week," he finally promised.

"Good." Elizabeth looked smugly. "And be sure to bring Bella with you. I'd like to learn some more about you without this crowd around to interrupt us."

We continued talking for a little while before another business associate interrupted us.

Everything Rose had told me about Elizabeth was true; she was as sweet as Esme and said everything that was on her mind. It turned out she had studied chemistry for a while, so we immediately had something to bond over.

We'd been drinking champagne all night, and I was starting to get a little tipsy, so I decided to take a little walk and look around for a bit.

"Please take someone with you, or I'll come with you if you can wait for a little while," Edward pleaded. "I don't want you walking around alone, but I've got something to discuss with Mr. Smith before I can take you."

"I'll be fine, Edward," I answered. "I'm just going to take a quick look around. I'll be back before you know it."

Edward still didn't agree with me, but eventually let me go on the condition that I'd be back in fifteen minutes.

"I'm not kidding, Bella." He looked me straight in the eye, conveying his seriousness. "If you're not here in fifteen minutes, I'll come looking for you, so you better be back by my side before then."

"I'll be fine, Edward, but if it makes you feel better I'll make sure to be back in time."

He kept looking at me, but eventually conceded and let me go after kissing me gently. "Be careful," was what he whispered one final time before letting me out of his arms.

I quickly walked out of the room and into the gardens, figuring some fresh air would help clear my head a little. The gardens were beautiful and enormous. I could definitely see why you would need an entire day to visit the domain.

I was deep in thought when the sound of footsteps caught my attention. They were getting closer, so I turned and saw three tall men walk toward me. At the same time I noticed that I had wandered away from the few people that were also walking outside and now found myself alone near a fountain that stood to the side of the castle.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Flashes of my attack flew before my eyes, and Edward wasn't here to help me now. I willed myself to calm down. I wasn't even sure they were here to hurt me. Maybe they were just going to ask me to go back to hall.

"So, you're Edward Cullen's new girlfriend?" the one in the middle asked me as soon as they stopped in front of me.

"I am," I answered while searching for a way to get back to Edward and away from these three men. They were standing in front of me, blocking the way back to the hall. There was no way for me to get past them. I was looking around me, but running wasn't an option. They would catch me immediately.

My body had an automatic response to get away from them, and my mind couldn't agree more. They were all dressed in expensive tuxedos, but the way they were staring at me maliciously told me they weren't invited here by Carlisle, and that they weren't part of the security. They scared me, and I wanted to get out of their reach as fast as possible.

"Did Edward tell you about what happened to his ex-girlfriend?" the middle one asked darkly.

"No," I stuttered quietly while trying to control my now erratic breathing as well as trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"Her name was Tanya," he started. I noticed his use of the word _was, _which didn't help me stifle my fears.

"She had been dating Edward for two years before he killed her," he continued.

My breath got stuck in my throat, my eyes started to water, it felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over me, and my entire body was trembling now. I didn't try to hide my fear anymore.

"What are you talking about? Edward wouldn't kill anyone. You're lying," I uttered, my voice breaking.

"I'm not lying to you, sweetheart," he said sweetly, sickening sweetly. "But, your boyfriend sure is."

That seemed to pull my body from its locked-down state. I had to get away from them and fast, but they were blocking my way out.

I hadn't even made the tiniest move to escape when three guns were pointed toward me.

"I wouldn't run if I were you. You'd just end up like her."

Tears were running down my face now, and everything turned into a blur. Suddenly, five figures were standing behind the three men, guns drawn. They were slowly circling them and making their way over to where I was standing.

I recognized Edward immediately when he came into my reach but recoiled from his touch when I saw he was also holding a gun.

I thought I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but couldn't be sure. The anger though, was something I saw in his entire demeanor. The way he was breathing hard and stood stiffly. His dark eyes trained on me, but also on the enemy in front of us. Or were we the enemy? Was he the enemy? I wasn't sure anymore.

"I want you to go with Ben and walk back to the palace," he told me in a low, soothing voice. "I'll follow you when we're done here."

Ben walked over to where I was standing, all the while still pointing his gun to the three that were circled by Edward's men. I recognized Emmett, Ben and Jasper, and there was someone else I didn't know. They were all standing with their guns drawn, eyes focused and lethal looks on their faces.

Ben took slow steps to where I stood sobbing my heart out, and took me back inside with him. We started running when we were out of the men's sight. Ben pulled me with him, encouraging me to go faster and trying to keep me upright.

We weren't fast enough. The sound of three gunshots reached my ears as we started through the doors.

* * *

**A/N: ****I really hope you enjoyed this, and I can't wait to hear what you think! Leave me a review so I can thank you personally for reading and leaving your thoughts.**

**Bella's dress:**

**http:/i1008 (.) photobucket (.) com/albums/af205/Lady-Suze/French%20Kisses/dr2102v1 (.) jpg**

**Palace of Versailles:**

**http:/en (.) chateauversailles (.) fr/homepage**


End file.
